Knights Avengers (Pausado por el momento)
by BrianGamerPro
Summary: En un incidente Issei pierde a sus padres a los 6 años, asesinados por ordenes del gran rey demonio, ¿y ahora?, solo lo que busca es venganza contra los Gremory, en busca de un sueño egoista.AVISO¡, escenas sexaules y lenguaje aldulto
1. el comiezo

Hola, bueno aca estoy devuelta con un nuevo fic de Highschool DxD, por lo que pienso yo, es bastante prometedor, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo, sin mas que decir a leer¡.

Mercenarios-El comienzo de la venganza

Cap 1-El comiezo

-ISSEI¡-gritaba una rubia que corria en rescate de un chico quien estaba tirado en el suelo...con siete lanzas de luz en su pecho, tres en cada pierna y una en cada hombro, desangrandose, muriendose...

10 años antes:

-mama voy a jugar-decia un pequeño de corto pelo castaño y ojos marrones con seis años cuando salia de su casa

-ten cuidado cariño-su madre le respodio con una sonrisa, viendo al pequeñin irse

-Ise-kun¡-lo llamaba una chica quien corria a paso apresurado hacia el castaño

-¿que pasa Iri-chan?-pregunto curiosamente

-¿eres idiota?-

-eh?-

-llegaremos tarde a la iglesia-

-como pude olvidarlo, vamos iri-chan¡-dijo el castaño cuando corria junto a su amiga rumbo a la iglesia

EN EL CASTILLO GREMORY

-señor¡-un hombre con una armadura medieval entro en la gran sala de trono del castillo Gremory

-¿que pasa Mitzuke?-pregunto un hombre joven de cabello rojo carmesi, quien estaba sentado en el trono, viendo unos ducumentos

-nos hemos enterado del actual sekiryuutei-

-y que?

-segun nuestros observadores, el chico se llama Issei Hyodou y...-

-mejor ve al grano-dijo Sirzechs Lucifer con un gesto de aburrimiento

-el chico es amigo de una niña que es hija de una familia relacionada con la iglesia, de echo son angeles, ¿no considera que si el sekiryuutei se une a las fuerzas del cielo, seria un problema si se causa una guerra, recuerde que si el actual portador controla a la perfeccion el Sacred Gear, puede matar hasta un dios, en este caso usted

-¿y no podemos traer al chico a nuestro bando?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-imposible señor, al parecer la ciudad donde habita el joven sekiryuutei esta controlada por los angeles...mandar un diplomatico haria que los angeles se alerten, en otras palabras podria causar una guerra-dijo mientras se ponia mas serio aun

-me duele decir esto pero solo queda la opcion de ejecucion-el pelirrojo hablo con pesades

-pe..perdon señor, ¿me lo puede repetir?-

-ejecucion, ejecuten al niño-repitio

-pero..-

-¿cuestinas mis ordenes mitsuke?-el pelirrojo de puso serio

-no señor¡-dijo el consejero retirandose de la sala

EN LA CIUDAD DE KUOH

-vuelvan pronto niños-decia un sacerdote de la iglesia

-si señor-respondian los dos niños al unisono cuando se iban

-los angeles son geniales, ¿no isse-kun?

-siii-respondio alegre-cuando tenga un par mas de años me gustaria ser uno-decia el castaño

-es mejor que nos apresuremos, nuestras madres deben estar preocupadas-dijo la pelinaranja

-si, creo que mi mama se preocupa mucho-se reia el castaño

-la mia tambien-se unia a su amigo

YA CUANDO LLEGABAN

-nos vemos mañana Iri-chan

-hasta mañana Ise-chan-se despedian

El castaño entro a la residencia Hyodou

-estoy en casa mama¡-dijo issei mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina-¿mama? ¿papa?-volvio a llamar pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el castaño entro a la cocina para encontrarse con lo peor, estaba asustado, y tambien el shock, del miedo que tenia casi se orinaba al ver tan horrorosa imagen, sus padres, muertos en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su al rededor-MAMA PAPA¡-gritaba con toda su fuerza corriendo hasta los cuerpos muertos de sus padres-MAMA PAPA DESPIERTEN¡-el castaño movia el cuerpo de sus padres pero no, estaba muertos aunque no queria aceptarlo

-¿en donde estabas niño?-de la nada unos tres hombres bajaban por las escaleras

-¡¿que les an hecho a mis padres?¡-gritaba furioso

-los hemos matado, ahora te toca a ti mocoso-uno de los hombres desenvaino una espada corriendo tras el castaño de este que huia,-ven aqui-tomandolo del cabello mientras este hiso un chillido de dolor, el hombre lo golpeo con el mango de la espada tirandolo al suelo mientras otro fue hacia el dandole un golpe en la costilla, este grito de dolor

-po..porque hacen esto?-pregunto el castaño

-los gremory ordenaron tu ejecucion, lo lamento pero haci son las cosas niño..ya termina con esto Alba

El supuesto alba se dirigio hacia el castaño elevo su espada y la dirigio hacia del castaño

-NOOOOOOOOOO¡-grito mientras en su mano derecha aparecia un guantalete rojo

-¿pero que mierda..-no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano del castaño habia traspasado su cuerpo, mientras el demonio caia muerto

-yo...yo hice eso?

{si fuiste tu}

-¡¿quien eres tu?¡-pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta

-pagaras por esto maldito¡-dijo uno de los demonio mientras sacaba una katana acercandose al castaño para matarlo

-DEJENME EN PAZ¡-grito con toda su fuerza mientras un gran destello rojo salia del guantalete desintegrando a los dos demonios, luego de eso callo inconciente

_-ise-kun¡_

_-¿mama, papa?-el castaño estaba sorprendido y a la vez muy alegre mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a sus padres_

_-te queremos cariño-dijo su padre mientras correspondian al abrazo_

_-yo tambien los quiero mucho-dijo soltando lagrimas que recorrian su rostro_

_-ise-kun tienes que vivir tu vida-dijo su madre_

_-no puedo sin ustedes...por favor no me dejen solo_

_-anda cariño, vive tu vida-decia su padre_

_-tienes mucha gente que ayudar y conocer_

_-no esperen¡_

_-adios ise-kun-decian los dos mientras se alejaban de castaño_

-MAMA PAPA¡...¿eh?-el castaño desperto en una cama, se levanto y noto que solo estaba en boxers cuando se percato que alguien lo observaba de la puerta-qui..quen eres tu, en donde estoy?¡

Una mujer entro en la habitacion, era alta, morena y de ojos verdes y vestia un vestido que le llegaba hasta los muslos y una camisa de mangas largas

-yo soy la que te rescate-dijo con seriedad-estamos en Manchester de Inglaterra.. y dime ¿como te llamas?

-yo?..Issei Hyodou, pero puedes llamarte Ise

-esta bien Ise-san

-¿y tu quien eres?

-me llamo Clara, ¿y tu eres el actual Sekiryuutei?

-¿sekiryuutei?, que es eso

-lo entenderas con el tiempo, desde ahora yo soy tu tutora y maestra

-¿eh?..ah ¡¿y mis padres?¡

-ellos..murieron, a por cierto, yo soy tu tia, Clara Hyodou

El castaño no pudo evitar liberar un escandaloso llanto, lloraba, eran lagrimas de dolor, algo que nadie puede evitar cuando pierde a un ser querido, su supesta tia se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrazo

-anda, desahogate..tus padres una vez me dijieron que si te pasaba algo y yo te cuidara y es lo que hare ahora, los Gremory pronto se enteraran de que sigues vivo-decia mientras el castaño respondia al abrazo-por ahora te enseñare a controlar tus poderes, y a ser el sekiryuutei mas fuerte.

continuara

Bueno hasta aca el cap uno, dentro unos dias subire el cap 2¡, por favor dejen sus reviews que no cuesta nada, hasta pronto¡


	2. rescatando a la rubia

hola denuevo, no se si notaron un pequeño error en el cap anterior, el nombre el fic al comienzo era ''Mercenarios'' y no ''Knights Avengers'', bueno era eso lo que queria hablar, y aparte queria preguntarle cual les parese mejor, sin mas que decir empezemos

Knights Avengers

Capitulo 2:Rescatando a la rubia

6 años despues

El castaño se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su nueva habitacion, bueno, no tan nueva, llevaba viviendo 6 años con su tia Clara, en todo ese tiempo ella le enseño a controlar sus poderes, y tambien un dia alcanzo el Balance Breaker, aunque solo por unos segundos, como necesitaban dinero issei se dedico a hacer trabajos, con 12 años ya era un gran guerrero, luego creo un grupo llamado ''Knights Avengers'', y el unico miembro es el

Su tia entro a su habitacion donde el dormia, se dirigio ala ventana y abrio las percianas, dejando al sol entrar, provocando que el chico se cubriese con las sabanas

-hora de la escuela dormilon-su tia se acerco a el

-dame unos segundos mas-se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza y se durmio otra vez

-eso nada niño-se dirigio al castaño destapandolo

-ok ok tu ganas-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-el desasayuno esta listo-su tia se dirigio a la puerta

-hey tia-

-¿que pasa?-

-aveces me pregunto porque soy tan guapo-dijo con orgullo

-dejate de estupideces y baja de una vez-dijo con una sonrisa

{tu tia tiene razon compañero}en la mano izquierda del chico se presento una gema verde

-ya callate idiota, solo digo la verdad-

{eres muy orgulloso}

-si..hey Draig-

{¿que pasa}

-jamas te he dado gracias ese dia-

{de que hablas}

-cuando murieron mis padres, sin ti no hubiera estado aqui-

{no te preocupes compañero}

-gracias amigo-la gema de dragon desaparecio, bajo las escaleras y se encontro con su tia, pero habia alguien mas-¿y quien es este?-dijo el castaño mirando al chico que estaba en frente de el, era rubio de cabello suelto hasta la nuca y ojos verdes, estaba con una chaqueta negra y pantalones casuales tambien negros

-ise-kun, biene para pedirte algo-dijo su tia

-permiteme presentarme, soy Arthur Pendragon, me hablaron de usted

-ve al grano que quieres-

-esta bien-

-ponte comodo-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar-¿quieres te o cafe?

-te con poca azucar por favor-

-tia por favor-

-ya-Clara le entego un te caliente al joven Pendragon

-y que es lo que quieres-pregunto el castaño dejando el vaso de sumo en la mesa-

-mi hermana, Le Fay Pendragon fue secuestrada por una facion terrorista a la que yo iba-

-dejame adivinar, Khaos Bridage-mientras volvio a cojer el vaso

-exacto..la secustraron por venganza a que yo deje el grupo, yo solo queria vivir una vida tranquila con mi hermana-dijo con vos sombria y bajando la cabeza

-tranquilo...¿ y la tienen en su cuartel?-pregunto el chico

-no.. en una mina abandonada de Alemania, pensaba ir a rescatarla personalmente, pero tienen fuertes guerreros defendiendola, son muchos para mi-

-sera pan comido para el legendario sekiryuutei-exclamo el castaño con orgullo

-¿se..sekiryuutei?-algo sorprendido

-lo tienes en frente-mientras se señalaba a si mismo

-jamas pense verlo en persona-

-bueno..hoy a las doce de la noche te espero, iremos los dos-

-¿tan pronto y sin planificar nada?-pregunto el rubio

-¿piensas que tienen oportunidades contra el legendario sekiryuutei y uno de los magos mas poderosos?-pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa

-muchas gracias Issei Hyodou-

-llamame Ise...y hablemos de lo que quiero a cambio-poniendose un poco serio

-cierto...pero ahora no tengo dinero-dijo el pendragon haciendo que el castaño escupiera el zumo que estaba tomando

-¿estas bromeando verdad?-

-no-

-bueno..hay otra cosa que puedes hacer-

-¿cual?-

-recientemente eh creado un grupo, Knights Avengers

-y que quieres que haga yo-

-por ahora solo soy yo su miembro, mira...rescatamos a tu hermana y tu y ella me prestan un año de servicio a mi grupo

-¿solo eso?-

-si-

-acepto-dijo el rubio levantandose de la silla-nos veremos hoy a las doce Ise-el rubio tomo su abrigo y salio de la residencia

-porque no le pediste dinero..sabes que estamos cortos de calderilla-su tia se sento a su lado, tomando un sandwich y comiendoselo

-si tenemos mas miembros llamaremos la atencion, y vendran los trabajos gordos-hablaba con la boca llena

FLAP

-¿que rayos te pasa tia?-dijo el castaño luego de recibir un capon

FLAP

-ya basta carajo

FLAP

-esta bien, esta bien-el chico se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-jamas aprendes chico-hablo con una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno tengo que apurarme o llegare tarde-respiro con pesadez, mientras se ponia el abrigo y salia de su casa

YA EN LA ESCUELA

-Dime hermosa ¿tienes novio?-dijo el castaño mientras acorralaba a una chica en el pasillo de la escuela

-¡pervertido¡-grito dandole una abofetada al chico y luego salio corriendo

-lastima, para una chica de su edad tenia hermosas tetas-hablo con pesadez-mejor me apresuro o llegare tarde a la clase-dijo mientras seguia su camino

-¿otra vez tarde cariño?-una mujer rubia que estaba apoyada en la pared le hablo

-mis asuntos señorita Macclew-

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Tina-

Tina era una mujer joven, de largo cabello rubio suelto y ojos celestes claros, vestia un atuendo casual que contaba con un sueter negro y una falda cuadrille verde y negro, muy parecido al uniforme que usan las mujeres en el instituto, ella tenia gran afecto hacia Issei, ya que el un dia la protegia de un grupo de angeles caidos

-¿como va tu grupo?-pregunto crusandoze de brazo

-por ahora bien, luego de media noche se uniran 2 miembros, Arthur Pendragon y Le Fay Pendragon-

-¿los ultimos pendragon?..sorprendente, ¿podria unirme yo?-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿me estas jodiendo?, ¡claro¡..me encantaria tener esas hermosas tetas en mi gru...-no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia le dio un capon-AUCH¡-

-jajajajaja, creo que ahora Knights Avengers tiene 4 miembros, crecio tanto en un dia-

-si, estoy muy alegre-hablando con sarcasmo

-¿y de que me encargare yo?-

-puede ser mi secretaria-

-estoy tan feliz Ise-kun¡-dijo mietras se arrojo al chico abrazandolo fuertemente

-Tina..no..puedo..respirar¡-

-Ups, lo siento Ise-kun...mira la hora se nos ah hecho tarde

-cierto apresuremosnos-el castaño se separo de la rubia y los dos siguieron su camino

LUEGO DE CLASE

-joder que dia mas agotador-dijo con pesadez-dentro de poco Knights Avengers sera un grupo a tener en cuenta, cada vez mi venganza contra los malditos Gremory esta mas cerca-hablaba solo sin darse cuenta que fue rodeado por un grupo de estudiante de 14 o 15 años-

-es hora de que aprendas idiota-decia uno de los el jefe de los bravucones, poco a poco llegaban mas espectadores a precenciar la pelea

-¿aprender que? ¿acaso he hecho algo malo?, o solo lo haces para ganar fama idiota-le hablaba al cabecilla de los bravucones

-Q..que dices maldito?...¡destrozenlo no tengan piedad¡-ordenaba el cabecilla, mientras los demas bravucones se acercaban a atacar al cataño

-tsk-dijo esquivando un ataque, tomando el brazo de el agresor torciendolo hasta que lo rompio, mientras que este grito de dolor, luego otros 3 atacaron al castaño, este de un puñetazo le rompio la nariz a uno, luego esquivo un golpe y respondio con una patada en la nuca dejandolo inconciente y al otro le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago dejandolo tirado en el piso, solo quedaba el jefe

-HIJO DE PUTA¡-gritaba este corriendo hacia el castaño con una navaja, este lo esquivo con facilidad, tomando el brazo que sostenia la navaja y rompiendolo, luego de eso lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire

-Q..quien carajos eres maldito-decia el cabezilla mientras el castaño lo sostenia en el aire

-Issei Hyodo, recuerda bien ese nombre, y si mandas a alguien por venganza te buscare y te dare un lenta y dolorosa muerte...¿TE QUEDA CLARO¡?-le grito el castaño

-si..si-decia llorando, el castaño lo estampo fuertemente contra el piso dejandolo inconciente

-putos idiotas-decia mientras se iba dejando totalmente boqui abiertos a todos los estudiantes

-eres genial¡-decia uno del monton

-esos bravucones llevan años sometiendonos, eres un heroe-saltaba una chica

-¿como te llamas?-preguntaba un chica

-Hyodou..Issei Hyodou-respondia mientras seguia caminando, con una sonrisa de victoria

{-Has armado una grande compañero}-la gema de dragon aparecio

-solo les he dado su merecido, con eso no molestaran a nadie mas-

{-eres un heroe}

-no lo soy..¿que clase de heroe dejaria que sus padres fueran asesinados por demonios-decia con una vos sombria

{-tienes que entenderlo..no fue tu culpa compañero}

-gracias Draig, tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar a casa, me tomare una siesta y luego a trabajar

6 HORAS DESPUES, RECIDENCIA HYODOU

el castaño estaba en el sofa sentado tomando un cafe, su tia a su lado tomando un te, cuando sono el timbre

-ya era hora-decia el castaño mientras terminaba el cafe y se dirigia a la puerta abriendola, viendo al jover pendragon

-lo lamento se me hiso tarde-diji mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca

-issei-su tia se acerco al castaño-cuidate cariño-

-estare bien tia, dijo este mientras le daba un besaba la frente de su tia

-buena suerte chicos-

-muchas gracias señorita Hyodou-dijo este mientras eran transportados por un circulo magico

Aparecieron atras de unos arboles

-esa es la entrada-señalo el rubio, mirando la entrada a la mina vigilada por dos guardias-recuerda ser discreto...-

{Balance Breaker}{Welsh Dragon Scale Mail}{Dragon Shot}-el castaño dirigio el destello a los guardias, desintegrandolos al instante, la gran explocion llamo la atencion y sonando la alarma

-dije discrecion-

-asi no es como hago las cosas-decia el castaño mientras entraban en la mina

EN UNA CELDA DE LA MINA

-Onii-chan...-en un rincon lloraba una niña rubia de ojos azules, sola con un camison que le llegaba a las rodillas todo sucio

BOOM¡

la puerta de la celda volo en mil pedazos dejando entrar a un chico rubio

-Onii-chan¡-dijo la pendragon mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, corrio a abrazar a su querido hermano

-tranquila..estoy aqui-este tampoco pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas-¿te han hecho algo?-

-no-limpiandose las lagrimas

-PUTA MIERDA..APURATE ARTHUR¡-de afuera se escuchaba al castaño gruñir, y tambien muchas explociones

-vamos, hay que apresurarnos-dijo este mientras cargaba a Le Fay en sus brazos saliendo de la celda

-no podemos salir por donde entramos, esta infestado de guardias-decia el castaño mientras esquivava una lanza de luz, devolviendosela al que la lanzo clavandosela en el pecho

-¿quien es?-preguntaba la pendragon

-el sekiryuutei, el me a ayudado a rescatarte...¿issei como saldremos?

{Dragon shot}- el sekiryuutei apunto su dragon shot al techo, dejando un hoyo creando una salida

-apurate arthur, vienen los guardia rudos-dijo el castaño mientras los pendragon salian volando primero, luego el.

**¿Como anda mi gente?...ustedes deben estar con una cara de WTF, ¿porque?, pues por que para actualizar un fic me llevo un mes xD?, dentro de poco estara el proximo cap, por favor dejen review que no cuesta nada, HASTA PRONTO¡**


	3. Operacion Aune

La chica abria los ojos lentamente, estaba en una cama, lo primero que observo es un chico rubio sentado a su lado-¿O..onii-chan?-pregunto sin fuerzas

-ya ya..no gastes fuerzas en hablar-el chico puso su dedo en los labios de la chica, cayandola

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¿no te duele nada?-pregunto, mientras que la rubia nego con la cabeza-estamos en la recidencia Hyodou-nos tendremos que quedar aqui un tiempo-

-¿porque?-

-Issei cumplio su parte del trato, ahora nos toca a nosotros servirle un año de servicio a su grupo-

-ya veo-la Pendragon hablo algo deprimida

-no te preocupes, Ise-kun no es alguien malo, solo tendremos que cumplir trabajo, el nos dara dinero y casa-le hablo mientras le pasaba unas ropas-toma ponte esto

La chica acepto la ropa

-te esperare abajo Le Fay, el desayuno esta listo-le dijo su hermano antes de marcharse

Luego de unos minutos la chica bajo con un sueter verde y el escudo de la escuela a la que iba issei, una falda cuadrille verde y negro compañada con una calza blanca abajo de la falda, y unos tenis azules, en la mesa estaban desayunando su hermano, Issei y Clara

-B..buenos dias-la pendragon hablo algo nerviosa

-¿te gustan los waffles?-pregunto clara

-s..si-respondio sentandose al lado de su hermano, mientras que clara le sirvio un waffle, luego encendio la cafetera

-¿que quieren? ¿te o cafe?-pregunto la morena

-un capuccino-respondio el castaño

-yo un te-dijo el rubio mientras le daba un mordiscon a su waffle

-¿y tu niña?-pregunto dirigiendose a le fay

-ummm..tambien un capuccino por favor-

-y dime Ise-kun, ¿cual sera el proximo trabajo?-pregunto el rubio

-hay que esperar que venga...-

RINGGGGGGGGG-se escucho el timbre de la casa

-vinieron mas rapido de lo que esperaba-el castaño se levanto a abrir la puerta-¿si...?-no pudo terminar la frace cuando le dieron un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra el refrigerador-mierda-

-¡¿quien eres tu?¡-Arthur se puso en pose de batalla

A la casa entro un hombre de cabello amarillo con el flequillo levantado, vestia un saco rojo con bordes dorados y abajo una camisa blaca, tenia un pantalon a juego y unos zapatos negros

-Mi hermana esta llorando porque no la llamas mocoso¡-dijo Riser Phenex acercandose al castaño

-si solo eso me querias decir ¿porque me golpeas?..¿acaso quieres te de una paliza como aquella vez?

-¡ugh¡-gruño el Phenex

FLASH BACK

CASTILLO PHENEX-JARDIN TRASERO

-MALDITO MALDITO MALDITO¡-decia el fenix quien estaba tirado en el suelo mal herido, cuando se le acercaba una armadura roja

-¿vez?..no puedes vencerme, tu nivel de poder es alto..pero no lo suficiente..si aceptas rendirte puedo darte unos entrenamientos-el castaño le extendio una mano al rubio

Riser lo ignoro y se levanto por su cuenta tambaleandose

-estas me las pagaras hijo de puta¡-dijo el phenex mientras se iba siendo ayudado por una de sus sirvientas

-su poder es impresionante-decia una de las siervas de Riser mientras observaba desde cerca

Mientras el castaño se iba una chica rubia se le puso en su camino

-Y..yo..me llamo..Ravel Phenex-dijo tartamudeando

-¿y? ¿quieres que haga un monumento?-siguiendo su camino

-idiota¡-le dijo la chica furiosa

-eres preciosa para una chica de tu edad-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa perversa, dejando a la phenex totalmente roja

-toma¡-ravel le dio un papel a issei-lla..llamame cuando quieras..no creas que soy una chica facil, es que solo, quiero que algun dia salgamos-dijo la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos

el castaño abrio el papel y ahi se encontraba el numero de telefono de la chica, en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa, antes de irse el castaño tomo desprevenida a la phenex dandole un beso en la mejilla

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-maldito-susurro el phenex-como sea..tengo otro trabajo para ti-

el castaño se levanto y se dirigio al phenex

-primero dime la paga-

-un millon-

al castaño casi le da un ataque al corazon al oir eso

-¿y...que tengo que hacer?-pregunto el castaño algo curioso

-mis padres comprometieron a ravel con un bastardo..quien la engaña a escondidas, pero mi padre dise que soy un exagerado-dijo furioso

-y supongo que quieres que lo haga fiambre-el castaño se cruzo de brazos

-si...pero el malnacido es perteneciente a unos de los 72 clanes demoniacos que sobrevivieron a la guerra..el clan Aune, sus padres son ultrasobreprotectores, tienen guardias que lo vigilan hasta cuando caga

-¿Aune?..escuche hablar de ellos, hay rumores que dicen que pueden provocar una ola de frio tan fuerte como para acabar con todos los habitantes de una ciudad-se aventuro Arthur

-exacto-respondio el phenex-lo mataria yo mismo, pero como ya sabes, el hielo puede congelar mis llamas, algo que hiere mi orgullo-fijo mientras apretaba sus puños

-bien, acepto-dijo el castaño

De repente se aparecio un circulo magico, dejando ver a una chica de al menos 11 años, de pelo rubio y un traje rosa que le llegaba hasta las pies

-¡¿porque no me llamas idiota?¡, no te di el numero para que...-

-yo tambien te extrañe Ravel, perdoname por no llamarte,estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero si quieres puedes unirte a mi grupo y vivir conmigo, ¿que te parece?, amanecer todas las mañanas junto a mi-el castaño le susurro a la rubia, dejandola boca abierta y luego sacandosela de encima para dirigirse a Riser-dame la ubicacion del castillo Aune, yo y mis chicos hacemos el resto-dijo el castaño algo serio

-toma-el phenex le entrego un mapa al castaño-con esto lo ubicaras facilmente..vamonos Ravel¡-los hermanos Phenex fueron transportados por un circulo magico

-¿hacemos lo mismo?, ¿entramos y pateamos culos como anoche?-pregunto Arthur

-no...tengo algo mejor...-

-apenas ayer volvi y ya me estas haciendo trabajar?-exclamo Le Fay

-si quieres puedes irte...no te obligo a quedarte-se notaba la seriedad en la cara del castaño-bien como decia..nos infiltramos y coseguimos la maxima informacion posible-el castaño se volvio a sentar, Arthur y Le Fay hicieron lo mismo

-tomen-la morena puso las tasas en la mesa

-yo, Le Fay y tu nos infiltraremos, nos haremos pasar como carteros..-

-yo puedo hacerme pasar por una prostituta que contrataron para aser un streep-propuso Le Fay con una sonrisa

-¡ni hablar¡-a arthur le salto una vena en la frente-no dejare que toquen a mi adorable hermanita, si te ponen un dedo encima les corto los huevos-

-no sabia que eras un siscon-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-¿siscon? ¿yo?..pero de que hablas yo soy...-

-un siscon hermanito, y yo se cuidarme sola-Le fay seguia con su actitud alegre

-mueranse todos-dijo el rubio derrotado

-jajajajajajaja-el castaño se reia a carcajadas

De repente, le fay camino hasta el castaño y se sento en su regazo

-Q..que..haces?-Issei estaba sorprendido por la accion de la chica, mientras que arthur lo empezo a mirar con furia y soltando un aura asesina

-demostrandole a mi hermano que soy independiente-le fay no sacaba su sonrisa

-bueno ya lo demostraste..ahora sal antes de que tu hermano me mate-sin quitar la mirada del rubio

-no..ahora quiero darle celos-la rubia abrazo a issei por el cuello mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, haciendo que su hermano estalle de ira

-OK SUFICIENTE¡-el rubio se levanto de golpe quitando a su hermana de encima del castaño

-¿que haces Onii-chan?-dijo alegre

-Ise-kun, por esta vez te perdono-dijo el rubio ingnorando su hermana

-pero que eh echo yo?-decia confundido

-intentabas aprevecharte de la pobre chica issei-se aventuro la morena

-joder ahora tu tambien?-se notaba el enojo del chico-como sea, partiremos mañana a las 6 de la mañana, les dejo el dia libre

-necesitamos informacion de las capacidades del clan Aune-dijo el rubio

-tengo una nueva secretaria que se especializa en la informatica-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba su telefono marcando algunos numeros-Tina?-dijo mientras ponia el celular en su oreja

''¡Ise-Kun al fin me llama por mi nombre¡''-a pesar de que hablaban por telefono, el castaño pudo notar la alegria de su nueva secretaria

-queria pedirte que busques informacion acerca de un clan demoniaco llamado Aune-

''¿Aune?..escuche hablar de ellos, ¿que clase de informacion quieres?

-su forma de luchar, su poder,ect-

''esta bien Ise-kun, tratare de buscar lo posible-

Issei corto la llamada, tomando su abrigo y dirigiendose a la entrada

-¿donde vas?-pregunto le fay

-a la escuela-fue su corta respuesta antes de retirarse-

-Ise-kun es tan lindo¡-dijo la rubia con la intencion de hacer enojar a su hermano-umm ¿que es eso?-

La rubia se dirigio hacia una espada que estaba colgada en la pared, era una grande espada con un mango dorado y una hoja bien afilada con bordes dorados

-una espada sagrada excalibur, se la dieron a mi sobrino cuando hiso un trabajo para una iglesia-respondio la morena cruzandose de brazos

-¿espada sagrada?-Arthur se acerco mirando la espada de cercas

-unas espadas que son extremadamente peligrosas para los demonios, esta es Excalibur invisibility-explicaba mientras los hermanos pendragon escuchaban atentamente

-¿y que hacen ustedes con una?-pregunto Le Fay

-ami sobrino le encantan las espadas, por lo que ahora se dedica a buscarlas-

-¿Excalibur?..escuche que fue un experimento de la iglesia que salio mal-

-si, ahora andan rondando por el mundo, bueno chicos me voy a tomar una siesta-la morena bozteso mientras subia a su habitacion

-¿siesta? pero si son las 9 de la mañana-dijo la rubia algo extrañada

SALA DE COMPUTACION-INSTITUTO DE MANCHESTER

-¿Entonces los Aune pueden controlar el hielo a su voluntad?-

Issei estaba junto a su secretaria

-si, pueden lanzar una oleada de lanzas de hielo rapidamente, ¿tienes algun miembro que posea magia defensiva?-pregunto Tina mientras se cruzaba las piernas, tecleando algo en el ordenador

-Creo que Le fay posee esa magia,pero no creo que tendremos que luchar mucho, tenemos un objetivo clave, ¿sabes quien es el heredero del clan Aune?-

la rubia tecleo algo en el ordenador haciendo aparecer una foto de su objetivo

-asi que se llama Cristobal Aune-el castaño miro fijamente la foto, era un chico al rededor de 20 años, tenia cabello blanco y en la foto vestia una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalon rojo con zapatos negros-imprime esa foto, la necesitaremos para encontrarlo, mientras tanto quiero que estes enviandome informacion, yo arthur y le fay nos infiltraremos en el castillo

-claro Ise-kun-la rubia le dio una sonrisa a el castaño antes de que se marche

EN CLASE

-a si que ¿un millon?...lo primero que hare es salir de esta ciudad, quizas vaya a algun pais sudamericano, o... a japon-Issei hablaba solo mientras estaba apoyado en su pupitre

-¿te sucede algo Issei?-pregunto una chica a lado de el

-nada sarah, solo estoy algo cansado-

Sarah era una chica de 12 años al igual que issei, tenia el cabello castaño suelto hasta la cintura, tenia ojos marrones y vestia el uniforme del instituto, ella fue la primer amiga que issei tuvo en Manchester, y ella lo adoraba como un hermano y siempre se preocupaba por el.

-oye sarah-el castaño la llamo

-¿pasa algo?-

-dentro de poco me ire de Inglaterra-issei miro fijo a la chica, esperando su llanto ya que sabia que ella lo apreciaba mucho

-P..por..que?-pregunto un poco deprimida

-trabajo, aqui en Inglaterra no hay muchas personas a las que le interese-

-entonces ire contigo¡-esas palabras sorprendieron a issei, el sabia que ella estaria triste, pero no esperaba que ella quisiera ir con el

-no puedes, ¿que hay de tus padres?-

-ellos son unos cerdos, me tratan mal y siempre me despreciaron-dijo largandose a llorar

-no hables asi de tus padres-

-siempre mi hermana tuvo toda la atencion, yo para ellos no soy nada-dijo con la cabeza baja, mientras sus lagrimas caian como cataratas

De repente sono la campana que marcaba el final de la jornada en el instituto, mientras la chica seguia llorando, sin previo aviso el chico la tomo de la barbilla y levanto la cabeza de la castaña, haciendo que lo mire

-escucha, volvere algun dia-el chico hablo con voz suave

-no quiero que te vallas, eres mi unico amigo-dijo desviando la mirada-siempre eh estado sola, pero cuando llegaste eso cambio por no quiero que te vallas, no quiero estar sola otra vez por fa...-

La chica no pudo terminar la frase porque el castaño la beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la castaña se sonroje

-tengo que irme-cogiendo sus pertenencias y dejando a una triste chica en el aula

RECIDENCIA HYODOU-MANCHESTER

-estoy en casa-el castaño se dirigio a la sala, encontrandose a Le Fay con un bikini casi diminuto bastante revelador-pero que mierda¡-

-¿te gusta Issei?-dijo dirigiendose al castaño y besandolo en el cuello

-si nos ve tu hermano...estoy muerto, pero creo que puedo aprovechar el momento-dijo tomandola de la cintura, haciendo que la maga se sonroje

-¿q..que haces?-pregunto inocentemente

-tu querias esto ¿verdad?-mientras acariciaba sus piernas, sacando un pequeño gemido de la rubia

-¿p..puedo llamarte Ise?-

-claro preciosa-

-esta bien..Ise-san-hecho esto los dos se quedaron mirandose a los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentemente

-¿que estas haciendo Issei?-pregunto Arthur entrando a la sala con un aura asesina, cogiendo la Excalibur que estaba en la pared, haciendo que issei y le fay se separen rapidamente

-ah...arthur...¿como...estabas amigo...?-dijo tragando un nudo

-¡voy a matarte hijo de puta¡-el rubio se abalanceo contra el castaño con la excalibur

2 HORAS DESPUES

-¿estas loco arthur?, casi me matas-dijo el castaño que estaba cenando junto a Clara,Arthur y Le fay

-calla maldito abusador-dijo mientras le daba un mordiscon a su sandiwch

-¿abusador?, pero si tu hermana quiso abusar de mi-

-como sea, ¿conseguiste informacion de los Aune?-

-si, controlan hielo y son capaces de clavarte 100 lanzas de hielo en un segundo, le fay ¿que clase de magia tienes?-pregunto mirando a la rubia

-me especializo en la defensiva, ¿por?-

-la necesitaremos, yo y Arthur nos encargaremos de los enemigo mientras tu nos defiendes con magia ¿ok?-

-si-dijieron los dos pendragon al unisono

-tendremos que ser cuidadosos, recuerden, somos viajeros que se perdieron y buscan un hogar temporaneo

-umm, yo tengo algo mejor, que tal si soborno a los guardias sexualmente para que nos dean informacion

-es un buen plan-dijo issei con una sonrisa maliciosa esperando la reaccion de arthur

-me estas sacando de quicio hermanita-

-oh vamos solo estaba bromeando-dijo le fay con una sonrisa

1 HORA DESPUES

-joder si le fay sigue haci arthur me va a matar-dijo el castaño mientras boztezaba acostado en su cama

Issei vio su mesa al lado de su cama, tomando una foto en la que estaba el de niño con sus padres cenando en un restaurante, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima que recorrio su rostro, algo que le fay y arthur vieron desde la puerta

-es por tus padres ¿verdad?-dijo arthur sentandose a la del castaño, junto a su hermana

-¿eh?-issei rapidamente puso la foto en su lugar

-es por tus padres, ¿por eso creaste Knights Avengers?-

-si,cree el grupo con un proposito, ganar dinero para vivir y vengarme de los Gremory-dijo con una voz sombria

-escuche hablar de ti, el maou Sirzechs Lucifer, lider del clan Gremory mando un grupo de hombres a ejecutarte, ellos mataron a tus padres pero tu lograste vencerlo con solo seis años, hay fue cuando tia te acogio ¿verdad?-pregunto Le fay

-si es verdad, pero no se, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, a ustedes y mi tia solo por venganza, aunque tenga el deseo extremo de hacerlo, no quiero que mas gente muera por mi culpa-

-cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras Ise-san-Le fay tomo de la barbilla al castaño, levantandole la cabeza, este les dio una media sonrisa

-gracias chicos, es mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana sera un dia duro-dijo alegremente mientras los pendragon dejaban la habitacion sin antes darle un buenas noches al castaño, este al momento que cerro los ojos se durmio profundamente

AL DIA SIGUIENTE-CASTILLO AUNE-INFRAMUNDO

-y..¿ustedes quienes son?-pregunto el hombre de estatura moderada y los labios pintados de rosa sentado en el escritorio

-hola,yo me llamo pedro, mi amigo homosexual se llama jonathan-dijo el castaño señalando a arthur-y ella se llama carmen,es prostituta professional-señalando a Le fay quien estaba con una sonrisa

-y...¿buscan una habitacion?-pregunto mientras ponia su mano en su barbilla

-si-respondio arthur

-esta bien, habitacion 3 del piso 4-el hombre les dio una llave

-gracias buen hombre-el castaño se acerco al hombre-ah por cierto,mi amigo esta interesado en usted-le susurro en el oido,con una sonrisa, haciendo que este se emocione

-cuando quieras guapeton-dijo el hombre dirigiendose a arthur, haciendo que este apurara el paso

EN LA HABITICION

-voy a matarte issei¡-gritaba el rubio desde la habitacion

ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO AUNE

el castaño noqueo a los guardias que vigilaban las puertas, tirandolos en los arbustos para que no levantaran sospechas

-Tina, dame informacion de donde esta la habitacion del objetivo-el castaño hablaba por telefono con Tina

''un momento...esta en la tercera puerta del pasillo del piso 8''

-gracias-

''ten cuidado issei''-dijo antes de que el castaño cortara el telefono

el castaño se adentro en el castillo, evitando a los guardias logro llegar hasta el piso 7, mientras recorria los pasillos una habitacion le llamo la atencion, el chico se arrimo a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior, se escuchaba un pequeño llanto al parecer de una chica

-veamos que tenemos aqui-dijo abriendo la puerta, lo que vio lo dejo shockeado, una niña de al parecer 9 años de cabello celeste y ojos verdes estaba atada a la pared con cadenas, estaba casi desnuda, solo la cubria un bikino todo sucio y desgarrado y tenia el cuerpo todo lleno de marcas, al lado de ella estaban dos guardias, un tenia un latigo en la mano y el otro un electrocutador

-¡¿quien eres y que estas haci...-no pudo terminar la frase por lo que el castaño clavo su excalibur en su estomago

-no..no me hagas daño-dijo el otro guardia retrocediendo al ver la muerte de su compañero, tragando un nudo, observando al chico con la mirada baja

-dime ¿que le estaban haciendo?-pregunto con vos temblorosa

-el...señor Cristobal lo ordeno..por favor no me hagas...agghhh-cayo inconciente cuando el castaño clavo su excaliur en la frente del hombre

El chico se acerco a la niña, rompiendo las cadenas con la excalibur

-¿estas bien?-pregunto cargandola en sus brazos

-s...si-dijo con pocas fuerzas

EN LA HABITACION DEL HOTEL

-este tipo me las va a pagar¡-gritaba arthur enfurecido

-no es para tanto Onii-chan-la rubia puso su mano en la espalda de su hermano-recuerda que es una identidad falsa-

-ya lo se pero creo que el marica del encargado se enamoro de mi-el rubio estaba furioso

-hermano-

-que?-

-el encargado se enamoro de ti el encargado se enamoro de ti el encargado se enamoro de ti-la rubia cantaba burlandose de su hermano

-ya basta mierda¡-al joven Pendragon le saltaba una vena en la frente

TOC TOC

-al fin llego, no sabe la paliza que le espera-arthur se dirigio a abrir la puerta-¡¿donde estabas tremendo hijo de...-el rubio no pudo terminar la frase, lo que vio lo dejo en shock

Issei entro a la habitacion ignorando al rubio y acostando a la niña en la cama

-¿quien...quien es?-pregunto le fay, observando a la niña como inconciente

-no lo se, estaba buscando al Aune cuando entre a una habitacion, estaba ella con dos guardias, quien sabe todo lo que le han hecho-dijo apretando los puños

-malditos...¿los mataste?-pregunto el rubio mirando al castaño

-si...y no pienso dejarla a ella-

-pienso los mismo-dijo le fay

-uno de los guardias menciono que Cristobal Aune les ordeno que le hagan eso-dijo mirando el cuerpo de la niña

-ahora tengo mas razones para matarlo-arthur apreto los puños

-le fay ¿puedes darle un baño?-pregunto el castaño

-claro-la rubia cargo a la niña es sus brazos y se dirigio al baño

-dentro de poco se enteraran de que ella no esta-issei se puso mas serio

-cierto, hay que acabar con esto rapido

De repente sono una alarma,Issei se acerco a la ventana y observo que desde la entrada del castillo salian un monton de guardias

-mierda..ya se enteraron,¡le fay date prisa¡

Sin aviso la puerta de la habitacion fue abierta dejando entrar a un gran grupo de guardias y un hombre de cabello blaco que los lideraba

-lamento la interrupcion, yo soy Cristobal Aune, heredero del clan Aune, ¿sabe algo de esta niña?-el hombre mostro una foto de la niña que issei salvo

-no, jamas la hemos visto-respondio Issei

de pronto le fay salio del baño con la chica en brazos

-mierda...-el castaño convoco su boosted gear

-es ella, matenlos¡-cristobal se puso atras de sus guardias,

-hora de la diversion,issei-el rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el castaño le pasaba la excalibur,los guardias atacaron a issei y arthur

-{dragon shot}-el dragon shot de issei desintegro gran parte de los guardias, mientras que Arthur con la excalibur mato gran parte de ellos, mientras que Cristobal miraba con temor a los dos chicos

-hora de dormir-en la cara del castaño se dibujo una sonrisa

-no...por favor..no me maten...se los ruego-

-dime ¿porque le hacias eso a la pobre chica?-el castaño señalo al cuerpo de la niña

-no entiendes...su familia asesino a mi hermano...solo le preguntaba donde estaban-el peliblanco hablaba con vos temblorosa

-¡¿entonces era necesesario hacerle todo eso?¡-issei estallo de furia tomando la excalibur de arthur y poniendosela en el cuello del Aune

-basta...no me maten...por favor-

-eres un asco, mereces morir-el castaño levanto la espada para matarlo

-no..no por favor¡-el aune rogaba por su vida pero era tarde

-muere¡-issei corto la garganta del peliblanco, este callo al suelo inconciente mietras que de su garganta salio gran cantidad de sangre, por atras arthur puso su mano en el hombro de issei

-ya esta..vamonos de este lugar-

La boosted gear desaparecio, mientras que el,arthur,le fay y la misteriosa niña aun inconciente fueron transportados por un circulo magico a su casa de Manchester

-¿que tal les fue...-la morena no pudo terminar la frase ya que observo la niña que le fay tenia en brazos-¿y ella?-

-la operacion fue un exito, ella, no sabemos realmente quen es, pero no podia abandonarla-el castaño le explico todo a su tia

-¿sabes si la han violado?-la morena estaba sentada junto a su sobrino en el sofa

-no, cuando la sacaba del castillo le pregunte y me dijo que no-

-quien sabe lo que le hacian-dijo arthur quien estaba apoyado en la pared

-issei, ella desperto-le fay bajaba por las escaleras

Issei subio a su habitacion, cuando entro miro a la niña acostada en su cama, el se sento al lado suyo

-bueno, ¿como te llamas?-le pregunto a la niña

-sa..Sasha-respondio algo timida-gracias..-

-¿gracias?-

-tu..me has salvado..te debo mi vida-la niña seguia con su timidez

-eres tan linda-el chico acaricio el cabello de sasha, haciendo que esta se sonroje al maximo-si quieres, puedes vivir conmigo, yo no tengo problemas-el castaño le dio una sonrisa

-¿e..enserio?-pregunto la chica

-si-

-gracias¡-Sasha se largo a llorar y abrazo al chico, haciendo que este le de una sonrisa

**Hasta aca el capitulo 3 de el fic, bueno como ustedes pidieron que los capitulos sean mas largos entonces si, tratare que los proximos capitulos sean largos como este, por favor dejen reviews que me ayudan mucho y no cuesta nada,y si hay un error en el fic haganmelo saber, hasta la proxima¡.**


	4. Muerte y el comienzo de la venganza

Unas semanas despues

Issei se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su habitación, debido a un peso que sintió en su pecho se iba despertando lentamente

-eh?-el chico miro a su lado, hay se encontraba su pequeña nueva "hermana'', en un profundo sueño, en la cara del chico se dibujo una sonrisa, se levanto lentamente para no despertarla, salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala a desayunar

-no no no¡, no trabajaras en un prostíbulo hermanita-el rubio discutia con su hermana

-¿Cuál es el problema?, hare feliz a los hombres-Le Fay estaba con su actitud alegre

-mierda…¿no creen que es temprano para pelear otra vez?-exclamo el castaño bajando por la escalera

-esto es tu culpa¡, has currompido a mi hermana-el rubio señalo al dragon

-¿yo? ¿de que hablas?, deja de fumar cosas raras en la madrugada-el chico hiso respiro pesadamente

-¿me estas llamando drogadicto?-el rubio se sento a desayunar

-cuando volverán mis días de tranquilidad-issei abrió la nevera y tomo un jugo de sumo, luego se sento a desayunar-oye Arthur-

-¿Qué?-

-no sabia que eras homosexual-el castaño hiso una sonrisa maliciosa

-hijo de puta¡, ahora lo recuerdo aun no te eh dado un paliza¡-el rubio saco la excalibur y la apunto al cuello del chico

-no tienes las agallas para matarme-

-¿ah no?-

-nop-el chico tomo un sorbo de su sumo

-buenos días-Sasha bajaba por las escaleras frotándose los ojos

-como andas preciosa-el castaño saludo alegremente a su hermana-¿el idiota de Arthur te despertó con sus caprichos?-

-no-la niña se abrió la nevera para seleccionar que iba a desyunar-¿Dónde esta la tia Clara?-

-se fue…quien sabe donde, y tu aparta esa espada-

El rubio guardo la espada

-¿y que haremos ahora?-pregunto le fay

-nada, me gustaría entrenar-issei apoyo sus piernas en la mesa

-nii-san poner los pies en la mesa es de mala educación-dijo sasha

-¿Dónde te enseñaron eso?-issei se veía molesto

-en la escuela-

-que se pudran esos idiotas-

FLAP

-¿Qué carajo te pasa le fay?, todo lo que enseñan en la escuela es pura mierda-el castaño se llevo la mano a la cabeza

FLAP

-basta¡-

-tu te lo buscaste, corrompes a una pobre niña-Le fay se notaba molesta, pero seguía con su actitud amable y con su sonrisa

-tsk…arthur ¿que te parece entrenar un poco?-

-con gusto-el rubio se puso de pie

Issei y Arthur se dirigieron al jardín de la casa para entrenar

-veamos que tienes-Arthur saco la Excalibur

-no es mi culpa si te mando al hospital, Boosted Gear¡-un Guantalete de color rojo se hiso presente en la mano izquierda del castaño

-empezemos¡-

Arthur se abalanceo contra issei, este lo esquivo y aprovecho que este estaba distraído le dio un codazo en la espalda, Arthur rápidamente recupero el equilibrio y se abalanceo devuelta pero esta vez con mas rapidez, logro cortar un poco del cabello de issei con la espada

-¿estas tratando de matarme?-el castaño le dio una sonrisa

Arthur no contesto y envio un ataque al chico, este se cubrió con el guantalete y como contrataque le dio una patada en la mandibula al rubio, este tocio un poco de sangre, Issei solto una pequeña carcajada, haciendo que el rubio se enfurezca, este de nuevo se abalanceo al chico dándole fluidos ataques que el castaño esquibava o bloqueba, Issei le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, este callo de rodillas tociendo sangre

-¿eso es todo?-Issei se acerco a el dándole una carcajada, al rubio le salto una vena en la frente y se puso de pie de nuevo

-no te rindas onii¡-chan¡-Le fay alentaba a su hermano desde una silla

-tu puedes nii-san¡-Sasha también alentaba a su hermano

Arthur blandeo la Excalibur y se lanzo al ataque, issei lo esquivo fácilmente, pero Arthur recupero el equilibrio rápidamente y golpeo con el mango de la espada a la nuca del castaño, este se abalanceo un poco

20 Minutos despues

BOOOOMMMM

SAASSSSSSSS

Issei y Arthur estaban cansados y con la ropa desgarrada, su entrenamiento, que se convirtió en una feroz batalla seguía, a issei le salio sangre de la boca y tenia un labio roto mientras que Arthur tenia un labio roto y un tajo en la frente

-esto no terminara jamas-le fay le dijo a sasha-¿quieres ir por unas sodas?-

-si Fay-chan¡-las dos entraron a la casa

-hora del movimiento final-Issei concentro energía en su brazo

-cuando quieras-arthur blandio una vez mas la excalibur

Los dos se abalancearon para terminar la batalla

BOOMMM¡

De repente se escucho una explosión en la casa, esta se incendio rapidamente

-¡le fay¡-arthur se adentro en la casa en llamas

-ahora que¡-el castaño siguió a Arthur

Issei y arhur se adentraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la sala, cuando entraron a vieron Le Fay en el suelo inconciente y con heridas, mientras que Sasha lloraba a su lado trantando de despertarla,

-¡LE FAY¡-arthur fue corriendo hacia su inconciente hermana

Issei se dirigio a la ventana evandiendo las llamas, observo una gran cantidad de soldados demonios, vio que algunos escudos tenían el signo Gremory,

-Gremory¡-issei hablo furioso

Issei sabia que los Gremory atacarían de nuevo, incluso ya estaba preparado para cuando esto suceda

El chico salio de la casa para matar a todos los soldados que encuentre

-{Welsh Dragon Scale Mail}¡-la armadura roja cubrió el cuerpo del chico

-no te muevas Hyodou¡-hablo el líder de los soldados-traiganla¡-

Dos soldados traían a una chica morena en sus brazos, estaba atada con cadenas

-¡Tia Clara¡-

Los guardias que sostenían a la inconciente clara apuntaron sus espadas al cuello de la morena

-Por ordenes del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, entregate¡-el líder hablo

A issei le herbia la sangre, pero por una razón se arrodillo y llevo sus manos a su nuca

-ok…me rindo-el chico hablo con furia y algo de angustia

-no issei¡-clara hablo haciendo que el chico reaccione, los guardias que la sostenían le dieron un puñetazo en la cara,

-MALDITOS¡-

Issei se dirigio hacia los soldados que tenían a su tia, matándolos, luego se dedico a matar al resto de los soldados, sin darse cuenta por atrás de el se dirigio un soldado mas grande que los otros, este media 3 metros, saco una gran espada y la lanzo hacia el chico que estaba distraído

-CUIDADO ISSEI¡-

Clara reacciono y se puso adelante del chico abriendoze de brazos, bloqueando la espada con su cuerpo, esta se clavo en su estomago, la morena callo al suelo escupiendo sangre

-¡TIA¡-

Issei rápidamente tomo a Clara en sus brazos y se retiro a dentro del la casa, hay se encontró con Arhur que tenia a Le Fay en sus brazos y sasha quien estaba al lado de el

-¡¿Qué le paso a Clara?¡-pregunto Arthur

Issei lo ignoro y recostó a Clara en el sofa

-i..issei…-Clara hablo debilmente

-resiste tia¡-issei fue a por el botiquín, pero su tia jalo de la chaqueta

-vete..de aquí…yo les conseguiré…algo de tiempo…para que huyas-Clara empezaba a perder la conciencia

-no por favor…no me dejes solo¡-issei se arrodillo al lado de su tia

-Estoy orgullosa de ti…..por favor….recu…erda….jamas…te rindas cariño-La morena acariciaba el rostro del castaño con una débil sonrisa, hasta que perdió la conciencia, dejando caer la mano con la que acariciaba el rostro del chico.

-juro…juro que te voy a vengar…LO JURO¡-las lagrimas no paraban paraban, issei lloraba mucho, tomando la mano de su tia llevándosela a su pecho

Arhur, Le Fay y Sasha observaban la escena a un lado, sasha y le fay también lloraban, mientras que Arthur mostraba una expresion triste, le fay se puso de pie y arthur se dirigio a el castaño, puso su mano en el hombro del chico

-tenemos que irnos-dijo el rubio

Le Fay hiso un circulo mágico esperando a que vengan issei y su hermano para transportarse, Issei se puso de pie y se saco las lagrimas con su brazo, sin decir una sola palabra se dirigio al circulo mágico con arthur para ser transportados

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto le fay

-….ciudad de kuoh de Japon-issei hablo con voz baja

Issei, arthur, sasha y le fay fueron transportados a su actual vida, para comenzar con su venganza

5 Años despues

JAPON-CIUDAD DE KUOH

Habian pasado 5 años desde el incidente en Inglaterra, issei,arthur,le fay y sasha ahora vivian en la antigua casa de se la pasaba entrenando, por lo que sus amigos se preocuparon por el, trataron de animarlo debido a la muerte de su tia, el era el ultimo contrato de Arthur y Le Fay en Knight Avengers había expirado hace 4 años, sin embargo estos dos decidieron quedarse con issei.

-{BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST¡}{Dragon Shot¡}-

Un gran destello rojo de dirigio a una montaña, generando una gran explosión, cuando se disolvió a la niebla, no quedaba nada de la montaña

-aun hace falta mas…-Dijo el castaño

Era una noche de calor, issei había salido a entrenar un poco, en realidad lo hacia todas las noches, quería volverse mas fuerte para luchar contra los Gremory.

-{compañero…ya casi no quedan montañas en la ciudad, las has destruido todas¡}-

-entonces vamos a otra ciudad-hablo serio

-{me preocupas compañero}-

-tsk-el chico hiso una mueca de disgusto

{ahora ve y descansa, yo me voy a dormir un rato.}-

-como quieras-

El castaño volvió a su casa, cuando entro la luces estaban apagadas y todos durmiendo, pero tenia que ser sigiloso, o Le Fay lo regañarí las escaleras y trato de no hacer ruido mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, cuando entro a su habitación vio a Le Fay sentada en su cama, y se notaba molesta

-¿otra vez te vas por las noches?-pregunto

-largo de mi habitación-Issei señalo hacia afuera de su cuarto

-no-

-largo-

-no¡-

-largo¡

-no¡-

-dije largo mierda¡

-dije que no¡-

-mierda callensen o los mato¡-se escuchaba a arthur desde otra habitacion

-me preocupas-le fay hablo con tristeza

Issei se dirigio a ella y le acaricio la cabeza, haciendo que la chica se sonroje

-puedo…puedo dormir contigo?-le fay pregunto timidamente

-solo por esta…-

Issei no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia lo beso tiernamente en los labios, el chico correspondio al beso, los dos jugaban con sus lenguas hasta que la rubia rompió el beso

-lo siento no fue mi in…-

La chica no pudo terminar la frase, los dos volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, issei la tomo y la recostó en su cama sin dejar de besarla, ya los dos recostados en la cama rompieron el beso

-issei…-

Una vez mas los dos unieron sus labios, el chico fue bajando su mano y la metio bajo el pijama de le fay, acariciando su abdomen, siguió bajando hasta alcanzar la intimidad de la chica empezando a frotar suavemente con sus dedos sacando gemidos de la rubia

-se…se gentil-dijo agitada pero cambio su expresión cuando vio al chico dormido a su lado-idiota…-fue lo único que dijo antes de ser derrotada por el sueño

Al dia siguiente

Cierto chico rubio observaba desde el marco de la puerta a un chico castaño acostado su hermana, los dos acurrucados

-per…pero…¿PERO QUE MIERDA?¡-

Arthur de inmediato saco la excalibur y se abalanceo

-ahhh-issei bostesaba-¡¿pero que mierda?¡-el chico se dio cuenta que arthur estaba apunto de rebanarlo,

Tomo a la rubia que aun dormia en sus brazos y esquivo el ataque del rubio, el y le fay se salvaron de la ira de arthur pero su cama estaba dividida en dos partes

-¡¿estas loco?¡, ¡casi me matas¡-

-¡¿Qué hacias durmiendo con mi hermana?¡-

-ella insistió¡, no es mi culpa¡-

-tsk-

Arthur guardo la excalibur

-ahhhhhh-le fay despertaba bostezando y frotándose los ojos-¿Qué le paso la cama?-la rubio miro la cama partida en dos

-el imbécil de tu hermano se puso loco y intento matarme-

-¿otra vez Onii-chan?-le fay miro molesta a su hermano

-intentaba violarte le fay¡-

-tonterias, Ise-sama nunca haría algo haci-

-mueranse todos…-

-ise-sama, Onii-chan, prepárense para el instituto-

-¡¿instituto?¡-preguntaron los dos al unisono

-si, no quiero que estén todo el dia en casa sin hacer nada, haci que ayer los inscribi en el instituto Kuoh-

-me niego ah ir a esa mierda¡-dijo el castaño

-yo no necesito educación-dijo arthur

-basta, ustedes iran al instituto quieran o no¡-

-mierda…-dijieron los dos en vos baja

-voy a tomar una ducha-dijo issei antes de irse

Luego de tomar la ducha se vistió con el uniforme de el instituto que le fay le dio, luego se dirigio a la habitación de sasha

-Esto es un atraco¡-dijo el castaño entrando pateando violentamente la puerta de la habitación de sasha y ingresando, la niña dio un salto y levanto las mano

-¡no me hagan daño¡-dijo llorando

-es una broma preciosa-issei se dirigio a a acariciar el cabello de su hermana adoptiva

Sasha con el tiempo había crecido, era un poco mas alta que antes, pero según issei seguía siendo una loli, ella le había contado a issei que el clan Aune la había capturado es porque el hermano de Crtistobal Aune había muerto en manos del padre de sasha que fue en defensa ya que los aune intentaban robar una reliquia de su familia, el clan aune mato a su familia pero la hermana mayor de Sasha había escapado, sin embargo sasha no tuvo mucha suerte ya que los aune la capturaron y la obligaron a hablar mediante torturas, ella realmente estaba feliz viviendo con su nuevo hermano.

-nii-san no vuelvas a asustarme haci-la chica llorosa abrazo fuertemente a su hermano

-tranquila, sabes que siempre estare aquí protegiéndote-el chico beso suavemente la frente de su hermana, haciendo que esta se sonroje

-te quiero nii-san-la chica hablo con ternura

-yo también te quiero, preparate para el instituto, la tonta de le fay nos inscribió en esa porquería-

-esta bien nii-san-

-te espero abajo-

Issei bajo y empezó a hacer el desayuno, el lo tenia que hacer debido a que su tia ya no estaba presente.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?-pregunto le fay quien estaba sentada en el sofá junto con arthur mirando la televisión en un plasma de 42 pulgadas

Era de que issei había terminado el trabajo que le dio Riser Phenex había cobrado el millón, con eso remodelo la casa con los muebles y electrodomésticos mas lujosos, incluso se había comprado un Ferrari F2 Berlinetta rojo con el dinero que gano con otros trabajo que hiso cuando llego a japon, también compro gran cantidad de armamento, desde los rifles mas modernizados hasta tanques de guerra, y claro, todos modificados por el para que sean mas destructivos y eficientes, todo eso para el dia que se vengue de los Gremory

Otra cosa novedosa que había hecho es que empezó a contratar mercenarios para Knight Avengers, tenia en mente crear un ejercito para sus planes, la mayor parte de su ejercito en desarrollo eran mercenarios bien entrenados, el les pagaba y ellos lo seguían hasta la muerte, su ejercito contaba con cerca de 5000 hombres y mujeres, todos ellos estaban en una base que el habia comprado, la base se encontraba oculta entre la frontera de Argentina y Brasil, la visitaba a menudo a haber como le iba a su ejercito, sin embargo el era buscado ya que los Gremory lo consideraron como ''Terroristas''.

-Waffles-fue la corta respuesta del chico

-¿otra vez?-

-si no quieres no comas, por cierto le fay ¿Cuánto dinero nos queda?-

-dejeme ver-

Le Fay se dirigio a uno de los estante sacando una libreta

-la misión que hicimos para el Azazel nos dio 5 millones, luego cuando fuimos a ayudar a Zeus al Monte Olimpo nos dio 6 millones mas una parte de su ejercito para Knights Avengers, en total nos queda 11 millones-

-suficiente para seguir reclutando hombres-dijo arthur

-aquí-

Issei sirvió el desayuno

-coman y luego al jodido instituto-

EN LA ENTRADA DEL INSTITUTO KUOH

-Este lugar apesta a demonios-dijo el castaño

-concuerdo contigo-hablo arthur

-¿se habran dado cuenta de quien somos?-pregunto le fay

-a mi no me importa porque Nii-san me protegerá-dijo Sasha con una sonrisa

Los cuatro estaban parados frente a la entrada mirando la gran cantidad de estudiantes que habia

-vamos de una vez-dijo issei

Los 4 caminaban a sus pasillos a sus respectivas clases, issei y le fay iban a segundo años, arthur iba a tercer año y sasha a primero

-los veo después de clase-issei se separo de sus amigos dirigiéndose a su clase

Caminaba por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, gran parte de las mujeres lo miraban,claro, se habia vuelto popular,empezó a pensar que las chicas caerían a sus pies ya empazando a fantasear, pero empezó a sentir una sensación rara

-¿asi que tu eres mi nuevo Kouhai?-una vos firme pregunto detrás del chico,

Rápidamente de dio vuelta para observar quien era, observo a a dos chicas, las dos con una sonrisa, la primera tenia el cabello carmesí largo y suelto, tenia ojos azules claros y grandes pechos, y la otra era morena y con una cola de caballo y ojos purpura, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran demonios.

-_ese…cabello carmesí me es familiar…-_penso el chico

-dejame presentarme por si no me conoces, yo soy Rias Gremory-

**Y aquí el capitulo mucho el retraso, es que ya empezaron las clases y en la escuela me matan xD**

**En unos días sacare el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen reviews ya que me animan a seguir con la historia y no cuesta nada, sin mas que decir,¡nos leemos en el próximo cap¡.**


	5. Trabajo y guardaespaldas sexys

-Me voy a presentar por si no me conoces, me llamo Rias Gremory, y ella es Akeno Himejima-la pelirroja señalo a la chica a su lado

-_Gremory...Gremory¡_-Issei pensaba mientras le herbia la sangre

-¿?-Rias y Akeno se sorprendieron

Un aura salia de issei, era un aura de muerte, odio y sed de sangre, las dos chicas comenzaron a notarlo y dieron unos pasos atras

-¿estas bien?-

La pelirroja se acerco al chico con una mirada de preocupacion, pero ni bien acerco su mano al chico esta se empezo a quemar ligeramente, la chica retiro su mano rapidamente mientras la masajeaba

-Buchuo¡, sentimos una gran cantidad de poder y vinimos lo mas rapido que pudimos...-

Dos personas mas se unieron a la escena, uno era un chico rubio de ojos celestes, con un lunar abajo de su ojo, y la otra era una niña de aparienca loli de cabello gris con ojos color avellana

-voy a matarte...-

El chico hablo con una voz fria, sorprendiendo a los cuatro, la campana que marcaba el comienzo de clases sono, en unos segundos el pasillo estaba vacio de estudiantes, solo estaban issei y los demas

-Boosted Gear¡-

-{Dragon Shot}-

El castaño lanzo un dragon shot al grupo, pero la morena convoco una barrera, el destello fue desviado saliendo por una ventana, rias y los demas saltaron por la ventana, issei hiso lo mismo siguiendolos

-no se exactamente quien eres, pero si vamos a luchar este no es el lugar¡-

La pelirroja hablaba con voz firme

-{Compañero calmate¡, no tienen que descubrirte, si la familia Gremory sabe que estas aqui vendran a por tu cabeza¡}-

-_tsk¡_-

la Boosted Gear del castaño se desvanecio.

-lo lamento Rias Gremory, te he confundido con otra persona-

La voz del chico era temblorosa, estaba tratando de contener su ira

-espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, Issei Hyodou-

Rias hablo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿entonces ya sabes que somos demonios?-pregunto la chica

-si, puedo sentir sus auras...-

-eres un chico interesante, toma-

Rias le entrego un papel que contenia un sello, el chico lo guardo en su bolsillo observando como el grupo gremory desaparecia en un circulo magico

-Rias Gremory eh?-

Luego de Clases

-¿Estas diciendo que te encontras con la hermana del Maou Gremory?-pregunto le fay

Los cuatro se encontraban caminando de regreso a su casa, el castaño les explico todo de como fue su encuentro con rias gremory

-sera problematico si saben en realidad quien somos-dijo arthur

-adelantense, yo llegare despues-dijo issei

-no llegues tarde¡-le fay le decia al castaño

Issei estaba en un puente, estaba apoyado contra las barandas mirando el paisaje, pudo notar que una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, con un traje escolar marron se acercaba a el

-mm..¿tu..eres Issei hyodou?-pregunto timidamente

-el mismo-

-soy Yuuma Amano por si no me conoces... Hyodou issei-kun ¿Estas...saliendo con alguien?-pregunto desviando la mirada-

-nope, soy soltero por ahora-

-que alivio...por favor...¡sal conmigo¡-dijo mientras su rostro se ruborizaba

-mira angel caido de pacotilla, no estoy de humor y si no quieres morir justo ahora en este puente, dejame tranquilo-

La chica que se presentaba como Yuuma trago un nudo en la garganta mietras retrocedia unos pasos, segun los informes le habian dicho que el era un humano debil y normal

-maldito¡-

La chica empezo a correr alejandose del castaño

-esto debe ser obra de Azazel, o quizas Kokabiel-

el chico se volvio a apoyar en la barandilla, pero pudo sentir que otra persona lo observaba

-sal de ahi nekomata-dijo mietras miraba a un lado

De ahi salio una niña de cabellos blancos y ojos color avellana, la chica se dirigio hacia el chico y se apoyo en la barandilla junto a el

-¿Rias Gremory te mando a vigilarme?-

la chica asintio con la cabeza

-¿como te llamas?-

-Koneko...koneko Toujo-

-Conoci a tu hermana-

-!¡-

La chica se sorprendio por las palabras del castaño

-¿conociste a Nee-sama?-pregunto timidamente

-si, Kuroka, esa gata estaba bien buena-dijo con una sonrisa perversa

-sabes...¿sabes que hace ahora?-

-esta en el equipo del blanco, ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta...-

-yo no puedo perdonarla-la chica hablo con voz temblorosa-me hiso sufrir tanto-una pequeña lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de la chica

-koneko, segun lo entiendo ella lo hiso para protegerte, tu antiguo amo era zoofilico, necrofilico, pedofilo y quien sabe mas que hacia-

-pero ella..me hiso mucho daño..-

-algun dia te encontraras con ella de nuevo, para ese entonces tendras que estar lista-

-¿y si trata de hacerme daño?...ella es fuerte, me preocupa que ataque a mis amigos..-

-quien sabe que hara si te encuentra de nuevo, lo mas probable es que intente secuestrarte, no la conozco lo suficiente pero si se como actuara-

-...-

-...-

-issei-senpai...¿que tienes contra los Gremory?-

-!¡

-puedo verlo en tu ojos, tienes deseos de venganza, sangre y muerte

-no te metas en donde no debes.-

-...gracias por hablar conmigo senpai..pero si le haces daño a Buchou..no te lo perdonare-

-adios koneko-

El chico se dio vuelta para irse

-koneko...si algun dia necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirmela...bah que estoy diciendo..-

-issei-senpai...-dijo koneko mientras observaba al chico alejarse

Al dia siguiente-Base de Knight Avengers-

-Como andan putitas¡-hablo issei con animo

El chico entraba por una gran puerta que habria paso a un gran campo donde veia un monton de gente, la Base de Knights Avengers era gigante, antes era una base militar, pero el chico la encontro abandonada y la reconstruyo con 20 nuevos pisos subterraneos, la base tenia centro de mando ,campo de entrenamiento, laboratorio, armeria y dormitorios

-Señor Hyodou¡-decia uno de los soldados que estaban

El chico camino hacia un alto edificio, arriba de la puerta decia ''centro de mando'', Issei caminaba por unos grandes pasillos llenos de soldados, todos se sorprendian con su precencia, se detuvo ante unas grandes puertas, estas se abrieron automaticamente, al parecer la sala era un tipo de centro de vigilancia, estaba todo lleno de computadoras y cosas tegnologicas, observo a una chica rubia sentada manejando una computadora, se dirigio sigilosamente hacia ella

-boo¡-

la chica pego un salto asustada, cuando se dio cuenta de el chico que tenia en frente era issei se abalanceo a abrazarlo

-ise-kun¡-

La chica que abrazaba a issei era Tina, el la habia dejado al mando mientras estaba fuera

-por que no avisas cuando vienes?-

-es que asi hago las cosas..¿como andan esos pechotes?-

Issei empezo mirar los pechos de Tina babeando

FLAP

-ouch¡-issei se llevo las manos a la cabeza

-eso te pasa por pervertido...pero asi es como me gusta que seas-Tina hablaba con alegria

-tontita...¿como andan las cosas por aqui?-

-nada en especial, peleas interiores, negociaciones con otros terroristas y cosas normales,ah¡ recibimos una oferta de alianza-

-¿alianza?-

-si-

La rubia abria un cajon y sacaba unos papeles

-la faccion terrorista francesa ''Loups de nuit'' han pedido ayuda con un asunto-

-interesante, sigue contando-

-eso es todo lo que se Ise-kun, su jefe nos ah dicho que esperan respuesta mañana a la noche, el lugar de reunion es Paris de Francia.-

-lo hare, pero por puro aburrimiento-

-¿te quedaras?-

-tres me ire a japon, tengo un asunto importante, ¿me das las llaves de mi habitacion?-

-toma-

Tina abrio otro cajon y saco unas llavez y se las entrego a issei

-te veo mas tarde nena-

El nuevamente caminaba por los pasillos, en direccion a su habitacion, el tenia una habitacion por si acaso se quedaba unos dias, camino hasta lacalizar una puerta con tallados de oro y el nombre ''Issei Hyodou'', introdujo las llaves y se adentro en una lujosa sala, en vez de una habitacion era mas como una casa, tenia cocina, baño, dormitorio y sala de estar.

El chico se dirigio al baño para tomar una ducha, luego se dirigio a comer algo, abrio unos cajones y encontro una caja de budin, examino para ver si habia caducado pero aun estaba en buenas condiciones, y faltaba un año para que caduque, se comio el budin y decidio salir un rato a ver como le iba a sus chicos, ademas queria elegir un grupo para llevarse a Francia

-Señor¡-

Un guardia que vigilaba la puerta del centro de mando se puso firme al saber la precencia del castaño

-dime, quines son los mas rudos, los mas dificiles de controlar-

-Demarco, Clavel y Bleto, han tenido 14 riñas desde que llegaron, Clavel casi mata un soldado-

-llamalos al centro mando, los estare esperando ahi-

-si señor¡-decia el guardia observava como el castaño se alejaba

El chico caminaba por los pasillos, con destino al centro de mando, de repente su celular comenzo a sonar

-¿quien es?-el chico se llevo el celular al oido

''ise-kun tienes que venir urgente¡''-se escuchaba una voz de una chica al otro lado

-le fay sabes que estoy ocupado-

''es urgente idiota¡''

-esta bien esta bien..ire alli mañana.-decia el chico cortando el telefono-tendre que mandarlos a ellos

Unos minutos despues-centro de mando

-¿Para que nos has llamado?, el tipo de al lado me cae mal-decia asqueado

El que hablaba era Clavel, era un hombre alto, de al menos 29 años, tenia el cabello negro y con un corte militar, tenia puesto un chaleco antibalas negro y pantalones militares con botas

-como si me agradaras soquete-hablaba el hombre que estaba al lado de clavel

El era Demarco, un chico al rededor de la edad de issei, tenia el cabello verde y desarreglado, una chaqueta negra y un pantalon militar con botas

-tengo un trabajo para ustedes maricas-Hablaba issei sentado en una silla con los pies apoyados en el escritorio-¿donde esta Bleto?-

-esa zorra se la pasa durmiendo...-

De repente una chica de estatura un poco baja de cabello negro entra a la sala, tenia el cabello largo suelto, vestia un traje negro bastante revelador, entro sin decir nada y se apoyo contra la pared en silencio

-bien, ahora estan todos, tengo una mision para ustedes...como tengo un asunto en japon que me molesta mucho, quiero que vayan por mi a Francia y negocien con la faccion Loups de nuit, iba a ir yo personalmente pero como ya les conte, quiero que vayan por mi-

-dime la paga-hablo Clavel quien estaba cruzado de brazos escuchando la explicacion del castaño

-¿paga?, deja de drogarte clavel, ya te pague cuando te contrate para que trabajes para mi-

-esto es un trabajo aparte, nos pagaras a todos para que vayamos a francia-Demarco golpeo el escritorio con su puño

-...les puedo dar diez mil para que se repartan entre ustedes-

-diez mil, jajajajajaja no de jodas niño..anda di algo Bleto-Clavel miro a la chica que aun estaba en silencio

-...-la chica continuaba en silencio

-muerete puta...-mascullaba Clavel

-cincuenta mil o nada-proponia Demarco

-mmmm-el castaño pensaba-ganan ustedes-

-eso queria oir-Clavel le dio una sonrisa

-ahora larguense, ya me puse de mal humor-decia el castaño, observando a Clavel y demarco que se retiraban victoriosos-¿no he dicho que se retiren?-repitio el chico

Bleto aun estaba apoyada contra la pared, silenciosa se acerco al chico

-¿necesitas algo Bleto?-

-señor...por favor...lleveme con usted-la chica hablaba sin mostra ninguna emocion

-¿que dices?-

-que me lleve con usted señor...-

-jajajaja...que buena broma, me agradas Bleto-

La chica se sonrojo ligeramente

-no quiero estar mas aqui, todos los soldados lo unico que hacen es pedirme sexo,lo unico que hago es mandarlos a todos a la enfermeria...-

-no me extraña, casi todos son violadores genocidas, ¿y tu?, tina a contratado a tanta gente...-

-soy ex mercenaria, ahora trabajo para usted señor...-

-no seas tan formal, ¿quieres irte de aqui?-

-si..pero no tengo donde ir-la chica hablaba fria como siempre

-te hago un propuesta, puedes ser mi guarda espaldas-

-¿guarda espaldas?, yo se que usted es increiblemente fuerte, no necesitaria guarda espaldas-

-si pero en japon quiero cierta gente que se ocupe de hacer cosas que yo no puedo, como misiones secretas o espionaje tu me entiendes-

-entiendo, señor-

-esta bien, vendras conmigo, ahora ve y descansa, partiremos mañana-

-gracias, señor, ¿hay otra cosa que puedo pedirle?-

-¿que?-

-llameme Juliet-

-...esta bien, juliet-

-gracias señor-

el chico observaba como Juliet se retiraba de la sala, Issei suspiro

-asi que Juliet...-

Al dia siguiente-Japon-Kuoh

-Ise-san¡-

Le fay corrio a abrazar a el castaño

-fue horrible dormir sin ti...-decia le fay sollozando-¿mm?, ¿quien es ella?-la rubia señalo a la chica detras del castaño

-mi nueva guarda espalda, llamenla Juliet-contaba el chico

-hola Juliet-san¡-Sasha saludaba

-un gusto Juliet-dijo arthur

-gracias...-Juliet se sonrojo un poco

-bien, ¿que es tan serio como para llamarme?-

-unos angeles caidos andan merondeando por la ciudad-Contaba arthur

-Juliet, busca su ubicacion, ¿que dia es hoy?-

-viernes-

-hora de la fiesta-

**Listo¡**

**Aca otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero como ya les dije los capitulos seran mas largos**

**Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿juliet sera parte del harem de issei?, tenia pensado que si, aparte para ella tengo un papel importante mas adelante**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews que no cuesta nada :3**

**Dentro de unos dias voy a sacar el capitulo 6, ese si va a estar lleno de accion y chicas lindas xD**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo¡.**


	6. Noche de Batallas y Nuevos Miembros

Iglesia de Kuoh-2.30 AM

-Preparala para la ceremonia-Decia una chica morena

Ella estaba con 3 personas mas, el hombre asintio y bajo al sotano de la iglesia

-Mittelt,Kalawarner, vigilen no quiero que nadie interrumpa-

-Si Raynare-san-decian las dos al unisono mientras desaparecian en circulos magicos

-dentro de poco, todos los que se rieron de mi pagaran caro-la chica hablo para ella misma con una voz sombria mientras bajaba al sotano

15 minutos despues

-por aqui, señor-

-Ya te dije que no quiero que seas tan formal-

Issei y Juliet caminaban por un bosque con rumbo a la iglesia abandonada

-no me esperaba visitas¡-una niña rubia sentada en la rama de un arbol hablaba alegremente

-mira juliet¡, esta bien mona-el castaño hablaba en tono de burla

-¡¿que dijiste imbecil?¡-La niña estaba furiosa-pagaras caro por eso¡-

La Rubia salto del arbol aterrizando en el suelo

-yo soy el angel caido mittelt¡, un gusto conocerlos¡-la chica cambio su actitud furiosa por una alagre

-un gusto preciosura-dijo el chico haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara

-mm..gracias..¡¿pero que mierda?¡..Donhaseek,Kalawarner¡-

Dos angeles caidos aparecieron,Dohnaseek era un hombre de mediana edad que tiene corto pelo negro y ojos vestimenta consiste en una gabardina color violeta pálido sobre un vestido de camisa blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones negros y zapatos, y un sombrero de fieltro negro.

Kalawarner es una mujer alta y de grandes pechos, tiene el cabello de color azul que oculta su atuendo consiste en un violeta, top-gabardina como con un cuello ancho, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negros . La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a los senos y escote. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello.

-Al parecer estan en un gran problema mocosos...-

-esto sera divertido, Juliet¡-el castaño llamo

-si señor-

-acabalos, yo me adelantare-Issei siguio su camino a la iglesia, dejando a juliet y los tres angeles caidos

-que chico tan arrogante, piensa que tu puedes con todos nosotros-dijo kalawarner en un tono de burla

-es que si puedo-

-¿eh?-

La morena invoco un rifle de asalto m16, la chica concentro su energia en el rifle mientras apuntaba a los angeles caidos, estos se echaron a reir

-jajajaja, estupida humana, ¿piensas que eso podra contra nosotros?-Mittle se echo a reir

-las armas humanas son debiles, tienes que saber que no tienes opurtunidad contra nosotros...-

PUM

Juliet disparo su rifle, la bala se torno roja y se envolvio en llamas, fue tan rapida que atraveso la cabeza de Dohnaseek dejando un gran hoyo, este cayo a suelo muerto dejando en shock a los otros dos caidos

-Q...q..que?¡-Mittlelt estaba en shock mientras observava a su muerto compañero

-maldita¡-kalawarner hiso aparecer una lanza de luz en sus manos

-vamos a matarte perra¡-mittelt hiso lo mismo que su compañera

Las dos arrojaron sus lanzas a la chica,esta las esquivo facilmente

-i...imposible¡-

-mueran de una vez...-dijo la morena

PUM

PUM

CON ISSEI

-menuda pasada¡-dijo el chico alegremente escuchando los disparos de juliet-donde esta la jodida iglesia...bingo¡-

El castaño se encontraba adelante de la iglesia abandonada, camino hasta la gran puerta de madera y la mando a volar de una patada

-este lugar esta hecho una mierda...-issei caminaba entre las banquetas, algunas estaban destrozadas, y en el fondo habia una cruz grande pero estaba rota

-mira lo que me trajo el viento...-un hombre de mediana edadle hablo al chico

-un sacerdote...-el castaño hablo en voz baja-pensaba que solo habia caidos

El hombre era de estatura moderada, es de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, vestia una ropa de sacerdote

-no pedazo de mierdecilla, soy Freed Sellzen, y soy un angel caido, ahora preparate para que te mate¡-Freed hablo con voz sadica

-a ti si que te falta terapia, Boosted Gear¡-el guantalete rojo se hiso presente en su mano izquierda

-¿un Sacred Gear?, genial, pero aun asi comparado conmigo eres una mierda-El albino mostro una sonrisa inquietante mientras sacaba una espada de luz y una pistola

-interesante, comienza a bailar puto loco¡-

De repente el castaño desaparecio de la vista, apareciendo atras de freed le dio una patada en la espalda dejandolo sin aire, el albino cayo el piso

-maldito¡, se supone que eres una mierda¡-Freed se puso de pie nuevamente

El chico nuevamente desaparecio de la vista, freed empezo a mirar por todos lados tratando de encontrarlo

-cobarde¡, ven y pelea como hombre¡-

-Esta bien si tu lo quieres...-

El castaño aparecio adelante de freed, sacando a Excalibur Rapidly

-¿una excalibur eh?, entonces es hora de presentarte a la mia¡-el albino le dio una risa sadica mientras sacaba una excalibur

-excalibur ruler...-

-exacto¡, la mas fuerte de todas, y pronto la tuya sera mia¡-

Freed se abalanceo contra el chico, issei uso la velocidad de rapidly para esquivarlo, como respuesta el castaño aparecio atras del albino haciendo un profundo corte con la espada en el hombro derecho

-agggg¡-freed cayo de rodillas mientras soltaba a la excalibur ruler para tomarse su herida-hijo de puta¡, por ahora me ire, pero cuando vuelva te metere una espada por el culo¡-Freed saco una pequeña bolita, el la tira al suelo y genero un gran destello de luz, el castaño se tapo los ojos, cuando los abrio freed habia desaparecido

-marica...¿eh?-el chico se dirigio a excalibur ruler que estaba en el suelo-el idiota se la olvido

Issei cogio la espada del suelo, guardandola las dos excalibur se dispuso a avanzar, camino entre las banquetas hasta encontrarse con una escalera que llevaba al sotano, la bajo y cuando abrio la puerta habia una especie de ritual, habia un monton de caidos y en el fondo estaba raynare con su traje de angel caido, a su lado estaba una chica rubia crucificada con un camison medio roto que dejaba expuesto su pecho derecho

-¿eh?..¡¿tu otra vez?¡-raynare reconocio al chico

El chico miro hacia donde estaba la chica crucificada, se lleno de ira, de repente desaparecio de la vista de todos

-¿donde se fue?-raynare miraba para todos lados, cuando se dio cuenta, la rubia no estaba mas, miro de vuelta hacia la entrada y ahi estaba el castaño con la rubia en sus brazos-maldito¡, no te metas en donde no debes, ¡matenlo¡-la morena ordeno a sus hombres matar al castaño

Issei quien seguia en la entrada recosto a la chica en el paro y miro a todos los caidos que lo rodeaban, el simplemente apunto su guantalete a los caidos

-{Drangon Shot}-un gran destello rojo salio disparado del guantalete, desintegrando gran parte de los caidos, los que quedaban corrieron para todos lados huyendo

-maldito¡, ¿quien te crees que eres...-

Raynare no pudo terminar porque sintio que traspasaban su cuerpo, cuando miro el castaño la habia atravesado con el puño

-hijo...hijo de puta...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse en pequeñas particulas, dejando un monton de plumas negras en el aire

-nada mal-el chico alegremente si dirigio de nuevo a la entrada al sotano, cargo a la chica en sus brazos mientras subia las escaleras

-mmm...¿quien eres?...-la chica abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la cara del castaño

-me llamo issei, ¿y tu?-

-mmm...soy Asia Argento...gracias Issei-san...-la chica le dedico una debil sonrisa

-descansa, estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con Le Fay y Sasha, creo que juliet tambien-el observo como Asia se dormia en sus brazos, hundiendo su cabezo contra su pecho

-señor...-juliet estaba en la entrada de la iglesia cruzada de brazos, cambio su mirada cuando vio a la chica en brazos del castaño-¿y ella?-

-una amiga-dijo el chico mientras salia de la iglesia, con juliet atras de el y asia en sus brazos

Al salir se encontro con una sorpresa, vio a Rias Gremory y toda su nobleza a un lado

-issei, ¿quien eres exactamente?-preguntaba rias quien estaba cruzada de brazos

-solo un chico normal, ¿quieren un duelo?-dijo el castaño

Rias miro a su sequito quien estaba detras de ella, vio que todos asintian

-esta bien, solo una demostracion-rias le dio una sonrisa

Akeno se puso su traje de sacerdotista mientras tenia unos rayos en la mano, vio que koneko se puso en pose de batalla y Rias invocar el poder de la destruccion en sus manos

-ah, al rubio gay no lo conoci-dijo el castaño mientras recostaba a asia en unos de los arboles

-soy Kiba Yuuto, un gusto conocerte-Kiba hablo con una linda sonrisa mientras invocaba una espada demoniaca

-Juliet, dejame esto a mi-

-si, señor-Juliet se sento al lado de asia que aun dormia,se puso a mirar como seria la batalla

-entonces, aqui vamos¡-Rias hablo energicamente

Kiba se abalanceo contra el chico, issei saco a sus excalibur, haciendo que el rubio se detenga

-¡¿Excaliburs?¡-la peliroja y todo su sequito estaban sorprendidos, mientras que kiba estaba mirando con ira las espadas

-excaliburs...la voy a destrozar¡-

El rubio nuevamente se abalanceo hacia el chico, este los esquivo facilmente, kiba recupero la pustura y intercambio ataques con el castaño le dio una patada en el pecho mandandolo contra los arboles, choco contra un gran arbol, luego quedo inconciente

-Yuuto¡-rias observava como kiba era derrotado

Akeno se elevo al cielo convocando un relampago que lanzo al castaño, este formo una X con las espadas bloqueando el ataque de la morena, esquivo un puñetazo de Koneko, la peliblanca le envio una patada, el chico tomo la pierna de koneko y la arrojo contra una pared de la iglesia, esta se rompio haciendo un monton de polvo, cuando este se disperso se vio a koneko inconciente

Akeno volvio a enviar un relampago al chico, este clavo las excaliburs en el piso

-{Dragon Shot}-el Dragon Shot del chico impacto contra el relampago de akeno, pero el destello rojo era demasiado fuerte, este le gano al relampago y impacto contra akeno, generando una gran explosion, la morena cayo inconciente

Rias miraba como su sequito era derrotado facilmente por el castaño, sin dudarlo mas le envio una oleada de poder de la destruccion, esta impacto contra el chico generando una gran explosion, cuando el humo se disperso pudo obsevar al chico intacto sin ningun daño, solo con su ropa desgarrada y rota, el chico desaparecio de la vista, apareciendo atras de ella, Issei le dio una patada en los tobillos obligandola a caer

-ya has perdido, vamonos juliet-el castaño guardo las excalibur y desvanecio el Boosted Gear, tomando a asia en sus brazos mientras se se marchaba con juliet, dejando sola a la pelirroja con toda su nobleza derrotada.

Recidencia Hyodou-2.30 AM

-Que cansancio...-decia el castaño

Issei entro a su caso con asia en sus brazos, se encontro con arthur y le fay sentados en el sofa mirando television

-¿todavia estan despiertos?-issei les pregunto, los pendragon voltearon para ver al castaño con asia en sus brazos y juliet detras de el

-Ise-san...¿cuantas mujeres piensa traer a vivir a su casa?-pregunto le fay

-todas las que quiera-contesto el castaño

Issei subio las escaleras y abrio una habitacion desocupada, acosto a asia en una cama tamaño king, por lo que se veia la cama era bastante lujosa, tapo a Asia con las sabanas y bajo de nuevo

-hey Arthur tengo un regalo para ti-el castaño saco a Excalibur Ruler y se la arrojo al rubio, este la atrapo

-excalibur ruler..¿donde la conseguiste?-el rubio ojeaba la espada, luego la guardo en su funda que colgaba en su cintura

-se la robe a un sacerdote-el chico hablaba alegremente

-Ise-san, robar esta mal, diga que la tomo prestada-insinuaba le fay

-como sea, estoy cansado..ahhhhh-el chico boztesaba-me voy a dormir-

Issei subiolas escaleras con direccion a su habitacion y se acosto en su cama

Al dia siguiente-7.00 AM

Issei lentamente se despertaba, cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con una sorpresa, le fay dormia cogida a su brazo derecho, Juliet a su brazo izquierdo y sasha quien dormia en su pecho

-pero que mierda...-el chico hablaba en voz baja mientras se sacaba las chicas de encima y se ponia de de tomar una ducha bajo las escaleras y se encontro con Asia quien hacia el desayuno, arthur estaba afilando su nueva excalibur

-ah, buenos dias Ise-sama-hablaba asia energeticamente mientras colocaba el desayuno el la mesa

-quitale el sama, no soy tu maestro ni nada-issei se sento en la mesa, arthur en silencio hiso lo mismo-por cierto Asia..tu Sacred Gear-

-ah...Twilight Healing es mi Sacred Gear...puede curar a humanos, demonios, angeles y angeles caidos por igual-asia explicaba mientras issei y arthur prestaban atencion

-puede servir mucho en las batallas-dijo arthur

-si...por cierto asia tengo una propuesta que acerte-

-si Ise-san-

-¿quieres unirte a mi grupo Knights Avengers?-

-knight...¡¿eh?¡...¿el grupo terrorista del que tanto se oye hablar?...eso significa que tu...-

-si, yo soy el lider, y no somos terroristas exactamente-

-bueno..esto es muy repentino, pero como tu me salvaste no puedo negarme-Asia jugaba con sus dedos

-esta decidido, eres la nueva miembra, bienvenida

-bienvenida Asia-chan-dijo arthur con una sonrisa

-ehh...no hace falta tanto-asia se sonrojo por las palabras de los chicos

-Buenos dias-decian Le fay, juliet y sasha mientras bajaban por las escaleras

-¿cuando se pasaron a mi cama?-pregunto el castaño

-ayer a las cinco...-contesto le fay

-lamento si moleste, señor-decia juliet

-¿dormiste bien Nii-san?-pregunto Sasha mientras iba a abrazar a su hermano

-si preciosa, con tres chicas conmigo dormi genial-el castaño hiso una sonrisa perversa-por cierto, estabamos dandole la bienvenida a Asia

-bienvenida asia-san-decia le fay

-gracias...-Asia se sonrojo mas cuando todos le daban la bienvenida

-preparense para el jodido instituto, hoy me pidieron que vaya al club de investigacion de...la mierda no se como se llama-Issei tomo sus pertenencias mientras salia de su casa con direccion al instituto

Instituto Kuoh-Sala del Club de investigacion de lo Oculto

Issei abrio la puerta de la sala de reuniones para encontrarse con Rias y todo su sequito, al otro lado estaba Riser Phoenix y todo su sequito, al lado de riser estaba una doncella de cabellos plateados con traje de sirvienta.

-¿Hyodou?-Riser se sorprendio por la presencia del castaño

-¿mm?...issei, Riser, ¿se conocen?-

**Terminado¡**

**Aca el cap 6 de la historia, lamento mucho el retraso es que me estaba leyendo el volumen 15 de la novela, ahora que ya me descargue el vol 16 me lo voy a leer**

**En unos dias saco el proximo capitulo, como les dije este cap esta lleno de accion xD**

**Por favor dejen reviews que no cuesta nada xD, nos leemos en el proximo cap¡.**


	7. El Ejercito Poderoso

Instituto Kuoh-Sala de Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto

-¿mm?...issei, Riser, ¿se conocen?-pregunto Rias

-el hiso unos traba...-decia riser pero fue interrumpido

-riser...cierra la boca o te la cierro yo-issei hablo serio

-issei, ¿puedes esperar un poco?-pregunto rias

-claro-el castaño se dirigio a un rincon y se cruzo de brazos

-bueno volviendo al tema, ya te dije que no me casare contigo Riser-rias hablo enfadada

-Señorita Rias, Sirzechs Lucifer espero que diga eso-la doncella de cabellos plateados hablo por primera vez-dijo que esto podria solucionarse con un Rating Game-

-exelente, esta decidido Grayfia, esto se resolvera con una rating game-rias hablo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Rias es ridiculo,yo tengo a mi nobleza completa, mientras que los tuyos solo son 3 y son una mierda-riser hablo con orgullo

-no importa el numero, ganaremos en ese juego-Rias le dedico una sonrisa-

-como sea, asegurate de entrenarlos bien rias, porque voy a quemarlos hasta las cenizas-fue lo ultimo que dijo Riser antes de que el y toda su nobleza fueran transportados

-le deseo suerte, señorita-dijo Grayfia antes de ser transportada por un circulo magico

-muy bien Rias, ¿de que querias hablar?-issei pregunto

-justo lo que acabas de presenciar, quiero que entrenes a mi nobleza-

-no-

-¿eh?-

-me niego, es una perdida de tiempo..como sea se me hace tarde adios-el chico rapidamente salio del la sala del club

-espera issei¡-rias trato de detenerlo pero ya se habia ido

-Buchuo, ¿tendremos que convencerlo?-pregunto Koneko

-el nos derroto facilemente, y se nota que es mas fuerte que queremos ganar el rating game tenemos que convercerlo.

CON ISSEI

Issei caminaba por el patio de la escuela

-{Compañero, ¿esta bien?}-pregunto Ddraig

-si...es que solo escuchar el nombre del bastardo ese me pone de mal humor-issei hablo con frialdad

-{¿hablas de Sirze...}

-ni siquiera lo nombres Ddraig...-

-¡apartate¡-

De repente dos estudiantes que iban corriendo chocaron con el castaño, los tres calleron al era calvo mientras que el otro tenia el cabello negro y tenia gafas

-hijos de puta¡-Issei les grito cuando se puso de pie

El chico tomo a los dos juntos por la camisa y los estampo contra la pared, mientras que otros estudiantes miraban la escena

-me han ensuciado el uniforme¡-Issei los apreto con mas fuerza, estos forcejeaban

-por favor perdonanos¡-rogaba el calvo

-solo queriamos ver tetas¡-decia el de gafas

-ahi estan¡-

Dos chicas se acercaron al castaño, las dos tenian trajes de Kendo y con shinais en la era Castaña con una cola de caballo, y la otra tenia el cabello rosa

-¿los has atrapado?-pregunto la castaña

Issei solto a los dos dejandolos caer al suelo

-chocaron contra mi, no es mi culpa-Issei se dio la vuelta para irse pero la pelirosa lo detuvo

-espera¡..gracias, ¡estos pervertidos han estado espiandonos!-la pelirosa hablo con enojo mientras golpeaba a uno con su shinai

-eres fuerte, los has mantener en el aire a los dos juntos...-

-escuchen, no quiero problemas, hasi que dejenmen tranquilo-el castaño hablo con frialdad antes de irse

-Murayama...¿y si le pedimosque se una al club de Kendo?-

CON ISSEI

El castaño estaba sentado bajo un arbol tratando de pasar el tiempo, cuando sono su celular, el chico respondio y se llevo el celular a su oreja

-¿que quieres Clavel?-

-''mierda¡...la cosa se puso dificil..''-al otro lado se escuchaban disparos de metralleta y explosiones

-mierda...le dije que vayan como diplomaticos, ¡no que declaren una guerra!-

-''no es eso imbecil!...estabamos reuniendonos con los franceses cuando sus enemigos Rusos nos atacaron, y una faccion llamada ''Hero Faction'' tambien...ahora con Demarco estamos en un buen lio...''-

El castaño suspiro

-¿Hero Faction?...¿que mierda debe estar planeando Cao Cao?,esta bien, dame tu ubicacion, ire yo-

-''estamos en el norte de Paris...cerca de una fabrica abandonada..AHHH.. HIJOS DE PUTA ME DIERON EN EL JODIDO BRAZO¡''-

-jajajajaja, eso te pasa por imbecil, estare ahi en unos momentos-

Issei colgo el telefono, luego se escucho la campana que marcaba el comienzo de la clase

YA EN LA CLASE

-Clase, hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante-contaba el profesor mientras se acercaba a la puerta-entra, no seas timida-

Ala clase entro Juliet con el uniforme de mujeres de la academia Kuoh

-Hola a todos, soy Juliet Bleto, desde ahora sere su compañera asi que cuiden de mi-

-muy bien Bleto, ¿por que no te sientas al lado de Hyodou?-el profesor señalo el asiento vacio al lado del castaño

La morena camino hasta su pupitre y se sento normalmente

-Oye Juliet-issei llamo

-¿si?, señor-

-despues de clases nos vamos a Francia, tengo un problema que resolver y quiero que vengas conmigo-

-como usted quiera, señor-

Toda la clase escuchaba la conversacion de Issei y Juliet, los hombres se morian de envidia pensando que la morena era criada del castaño.

Luego de eso la clase transcurrio normal para Issei, solo que se percataba de que las chicas del club de Kendo con las que se habia encontrado antes lo miraban, cuando el las veia ellas apartaban las miradas

Luego de Clases

Issei estaba en el patio de el instituto,dirigiendose a la salida, Juliet habia ido a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca para de eso el la tenia que esperar en la recidencia Hyodou para ir a Francia

-Hyodou-kun!-Murayama se dirigia corriendo hacia el castaño

-¿pasa algo?-el chico se dio vuelta

-bueno, por lo que vimos hoy tienes el potencial para nuestro club de kendo, por lo que queriamos pedirte que te unas-

-me niego, no me interesa para nada-el chico se dio la vuelta para irse

-espera!, necesitamos ganar el torneo de kendo...necesitamos gente fuerte en el club...-

-un momento, ¿torneo?-

-si, dentro de poco habra un torneo de kendo, en donde participaran todos los institutos de la region-

-mmmmm...esta bien, lo hare solo por diversion

La castaña de puso muy alegre cuando escucho que el chico aceptaba unirse

-muchas gracias Hyodou-kun, bueno, nos veremos el lunes asi pondremos a prueba tu potencial-

-llamame Issei, y espero con ansias el torneo, nos vemos el lunes-Issei de nuevo se dio vuelta para irse

-{¿por que lo has hecho compañero}-pregunto Ddraig

-por puro aburrimiento, aparte quiero patearles el culo a los demas institutos-

-{en verdad no entiendo chicos como tu}-

-vete a dormir Ddraig-el castaño hablo molesto

Recidencia Hyodou

-¡es la ultima vez!, !¿entendido?!-Arthur tenia a Excalibur Ruler apuntando el cuello del castaño

-¿porque siempre me culpas de lo que hace tu hermana?-pregunto el castaño

-¡esta vez fuiste tu!-

-ehh..Ise-san, Arthur-san, no deberian pelear-Asia trataba de detener la pelea

-es inutil Asia-chan, mi hermano y arthur jamas dejaran de pelear-hablaba Sasha

-es verdad, yo y Sasha lo intentamos durante 4 años y no funciono-Le Fay suspiro pesadamente

-estoy en casa-Juliet entraba

-bien, ¡tu apartate!-el castaño se saco de encima a arthur con una patada en el pecho mandandolo afuera de la casa-ya estamos todos, vamonos de una vez

-¡espera hijo de puta!-Arthur entro corriendo a la calle, pero todos desaparecieron en un circulo magico hecho por Le Fay, dejandolo solo en la casa-¡VOY A MATARTE HIJO DE PUTA!-

Francia-Norte de Paris

Issei, Le Fay, Juliet, Asia y Sasha aparecieron al frente de una fabrica abandonada, el lugar parecia un campo de batalla, habia crateres por todos lados y un monton de cadaveres esparcidos por el lugar

-Sasha, Le Fay, aseguren el perimetro, Juliet, vigila-

-Si,señor-

-Si Ise-sama-

Las dos chicas obedecieron al castaño, haciendo lo que les pidio

-vamos Asia, Sasha-

Las chicas asintieron

Issei, Sasha y Asia entraron a la fabrica abandonada, cuando el castaño dio un paso adentro una bala de escopeta Maverick 88 envuelta en un aura violeta se dirigio a el, el castaño esquivo facilmente la bala

-al fin viniste idiota-hablo una voz ronca

Clavel y Demarco aparecieron enfrente del castaño, con heridas en sus musculosos cuerpos y la ropa rota un poco

-lamento la tardanza putitas, ¿cual es la gravedad de la situacion?-pregunto el castaño

-con un puto dragon como tu aqui no tanto-Demarco hablo con una sonrisa

-los franceses se retiraron, matamos a los rusos, y los de Hero Faction aun andan merondeando por aqui-Clavel hablo serio

-una exelente oportunidad para probar el ejercito de Knights Avengers-Issei saco su telefono movil y marco unos numeros, luego se llevo el telefono a la oreja-Tina, mandame unas tropas-

-''claro Ise-kun, ¿ya estas en Francia?''-

-si, nos vemos luego tina-el castaño colgo el telefono-chicos, hora de la fiesta

30 Minutos despues

-Cao Cao, los franceses se retiraron-hablaba Siegfried

-exelente, asi esos perros franceses dejaran de molestar-Cao Cao mostro una sonrisa

-Heracles y Jeanne estan espe...¡¿pero que mierda?!-

Siegfried hablo exaltado cuando vio un enorme ejercito de al menos 2000 hombres hacer trizas las tropas de Hero Cao tambien se sorprendio

-¿el ejercito de Knights Avengers?-

-solo una parte-hablo una voz atras de Cao Cao

-¿Issei Hyodou?, ¿que te trae por aqui?-pregunto el moreno

-nada, solo a patearte el culo por ahuyentar a nuestro amiguitos los franceses-dijo el castaño en una voz monotona

-maldito¡-

Siegfried se abalanceo contra el castaño con su espada Gram, pero fue bloqueado por Excalibur ruler

-al fin llegaste arthur-dijo issei

-luego me las pagaras, ahora voy a divertirme un rato-arthur le dedico una sonrisa

-jajajaja, ¿crees que esa Excalibur Ruler puede con mi Gram?-Siegfiried hablo con orgullo

-no, pero esta si-

Arthur se alejo unos metros de Siegfried, habrio un portal de donde salio una gran espada de mango azul, detallados de oro y la hoja plateada, la espada emitia un gran aura

-esa..¿esa es Caliburn?...un momento, ¿tu eres?...-Siegfried estaba realmente perprejo al saber de la precencia de la Espada sagrada mas poderosa de todas

-soy Arthur Pendragon, descendiente directo del Rey Arturo-Arthur blandio a Caliburn, guarduando a Excalibur Ruler-esta bien, comenzemos!-

Arthur se abalanceo contra Siegfried

-muy bien Cao Cao, creo que es hora de resolver lo nuestro-hablo el castaño

-no tengo nada contra ti Issei Hyodou, pero estas haciendo trizas mis tropas y eso no puede pasar por alto, ¡True Longinius!-una lanza aparecio en la mano del moreno

-esto sera divertido-

-{Balance Break}{Welsh Dragon Scale Mail}-

La armadura roja cubrio el cuerpo del castaño

-¡Cao Cao!-hablo una mujer mientras descendia del cielo

-¿que quieres Jeanne?-pregunto el moreno

-problemas, te necesitamos a ti a siegfri...-no pudo terminar la frase por lo que vio lo dejo en shock

Arthur habia traspasado de lado a lado a Siegfried, el tambien tenia algunas heridas pero no muy graves, Siegfried cayo inconciente al suelo, arthur se agacho al lado de el y tomo Gram

-¿asi que esta sera mi nueva espada?-dijo el rubio alegremente

-eres un idiota Siegfried...-dijo el moreno-retiremosnos, Issei Hyodou, ya tendremos nuestra batalla, la esperare con ansias-

-huye marica-hablo el castaño desvaneciendo su Sacred Gear

Cao Cao desaparecio en un circulo magico junto a miro a horizonte ya no habia precencia de las tropas de Hero Faction, solo un enorme cantidad de cadaveres y el ejercito de Knighs Avengers casi intacto.

-¿si que son buenos chicos?, ¿no?-pregunto el rubio acercandose al castaño mientras guardaba a Caliburn y Gram en otra dimension

-si, pero no es suficiente para los Gremory, el dia se acerca cada vez mas-

-y ese dia peleare junto a tu lado-

-gracias Arthur, te encargo que retires las tropas-

-claro-Arthur se dio media vuelta dirigiendose al campo de batalla lleno de cadaveres

Por atras del castaño aparecio Juliet con algunas heridas menores por el cuerpo, ella tambien estaba en el campo de batalla

-¿esta bien, señor?-

-gracias por la preocupacion Juliet, deberias ir con Asia a que te cure-

-me interesa mas usted-

-Juliet, dime ¿eres feliz de estar conmigo?-

-claro, señor, yo soy muy feliz viviendo con usted-

-me alegra, ¿que tal si ayudas a arthur...-

El chico no pudo terminar la frase porque Juliet lo callo con un beso en los labios, luego de unos segundos los dos se separaron

-no sabia que eras asi-dijo el castaño

-me gustas mucho...Issei-

**Terminado el capitulo 7!**

**Bueno aca les dejo el cap 7, un poco mas corto que los demas pero queria actualizar rapido porque si no me atraso**

**Quizas el proximo domingo saque el cap 8, y ese sera uno que muchos han estado esperando xD, hasta pronto!.**

**PD:si preguntan porque Issei va al instituto los sabados es porque se me da la gana :P**

**Proximo cap: Issei vs Gremory**


End file.
